Star Wars Immortals Vol 1: Padawan Years
by drpepper26
Summary: Padawan Years takes place between 40 BBY and 24 BBY. It follows Hal Tokkara's adventures as a Padawan learner. This is the first volume of my new mini series, which takes place in my Immortals timeline and follows the life of Jedi Hal Tokkara and his friends. I am using this as practice for when I enter college, so any constructive criticism to help my writing is apprecited.
1. Assasination on Alderaan

" **Assassination on Alderaan"**

 **40 BBY**

Alderaan. The sun shined on the snow-capped mountains. The grassy hills were greener than ever before, and the vast bodies of water were clean and clear. The wolf-cats ran through the terrain, and the birds flew through the blue sky.

A small Republic space cruiser entered the atmosphere of the emerald bright planet. The cruiser, equipped with its tri-engines, flat body, and squared-off cockpit, descended closer into the city of Aldera.

The cruiser's captain and copilot sat side by side at the forward console as they steered closer to the capital.

At the back of the ship, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Qui-Gon Jinn patiently awaited their landing. They had been sent by the Jedi Council to investigate the death of Cado Tokkara, a wealthy politician that resided in the capital.

Qui-Gon's blue eyes fixed on his Padawan, studying his facial expressions. Qui-Gon was tall and powerfully built. His beard and mustache were close-cropped, and his hair was long and tied back. He wore a tunic and hooded robes, same as his student.

"What is it, Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon asked his appren-tice. He noticed Obi-Wan focused on something, as if he was trying to establish a connection with something or someone.

"I sense a strong presence," Obi-Wan responded. "Strong in the Force." Obi-Wan was in his twenties. He was shorter than Qui-Gon. His hair was short cut in the style of a Padawan learner, short and even, except the tightly braided pigtail that hung over his left shoulder.

"I feel it too," Qui-Gon acknowledged. "It could just be the Force itself. Remember, Obi-Wan, we Jedi are always in contact with the Force. It works in mysterious ways and it's a Jedi's mission to figure out these mysteries."

"I know, but this is different," Obi-Wan insisted. His facial expression revealed confusion. "It's like there is another Jedi with us, but there are no records of Force-sensitive children on the planet."

"When we land, keep an eye out," Qui-Gon ins-tructed. "We do not know what we might encounter."

Obi-Wan agreed and began to meditate as the shuttle made its final preparations for landing. This was his fourth year under Qui-Gon's teachings. Obi-Wan felt he owed everything to his master, who took him under his wing and rescued him from being sent to the Agricultural Corporations on Bandomeer. Even though Obi-Wan acknowledged Qui-Gon's wisdom, he also believed that his master was a little extreme in his ideals. Qui-Gon repeatedly defied the Council, something that frustrated Obi-Wan. His master was probably the greatest Jedi alive and deserved to sit on the Council, but his own peculiar vision of a Jedi's purpose had gotten him in a lot of trouble.

Obi Wan was interrupted by the shuttle's pilot, who asked him to disembark onto the landing platform. He got off the ship and met up with Qui-Gon and Bail Organa, Alderaan's representative in the Galactic Senate, outside the Royal Palace of Alderaan.

"You must be Obi-Wan," Bail said with a smile, as he looked at Obi-Wan. "I have heard you are quite the Jedi."

Obi-Wan stared at the senator and smiled. "I'm sure my master has exaggerated my abilities." Obi-Wan said, still trying to figure out where the presence he felt came from.

"Nonsense!" Bail exclamed.

"What happened here?" Qui-Gon asked.

"We believe Cado was poisoned."

"Poisoned?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes," Bail confirmed. "Follow me, I will take you to the crime scene. We were all gathered at my banquet and were having some drinks. After some time, Cado came to me saying he wasn't feeling well and immediately collapsed on the floor. We took him to the infirmary, but it was too late."

"When was this?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Two days ago."

The two Jedi followed Bail Organa through the palace to the dining room. Obi-Wan was amazed at all the riches the senator's palace held. He had never been to a politician's palace. He contemplated the gold painted columns and the royal paintings on the roof. The floor was made of marble, giving the palace halls a majestic look.

They arrived at the dining room and Bail Organa picked up the glass Cado had drank from. "This was Cado's glass," he said. "Our medics analyzed the fluid and found it to be Khysyl."

"Khysyl, very deadly," Qui-Gon said.

"We left the scene untouched, so you could investigate further. After you're finished, we will take you to the body," Bail informed the Jedi.

"Master, I can feel it inside," Obi-Wan whispered. "Stronger now."

"There is definetly a Force-sensitive being nearby," Qui-Gon confirmed. "We must be vigilant."

A guard interrupted the two Jedi and Bail Organa with news about Cado's son. "Senator, Hal and Marz have arrived. They are waiting in the guest room."

"Who's Hal?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Hal is Cado's son," Bail responded.

"I would like to speak with the boy and his uncle."

"Very well," Bail said. "Talak and Caalin will take you to the safe room."

Obi-Wan greeted the two guards and followed them to the safe room. Along the way, Obi-Wan could feel the Force's energy growing around him. He looked around to see if there were any Jedi relics that could be transmitting the energy, but he didn't find anything.

"They are through this door." Talak said.

Obi-Wan thanked Talak and Caalin and entered the room. Inside, the boy and his uncle were sat down on a sofa. The kid had fair skin and dark brown hair. His young face portrayed his childish innocence. His brown eyes gazed at Obi-Wan from the moment he entered the room.

The man was in his early thirties. His sleek hair complemented his long beard. He wore expensive garments and jewelry. His face expressed an immense concern. He had been startled by Obi-Wan's sudden entrance.

"Hello there," Obi-Wan greeted.

"Who are you?" The man asked.

"My name's Obi-Wan Kenobi," Obi-Wan respon-ded. "My master and I were sent by the Republic to assist you. I just want to talk." Obi-Wan stared at the boy. "You must be Hal Tokkara."

"Yeah, that's me," The boy said. He also had a concerned look in his face.

Obi-Wan felt the boy's connection to the Force. He had found the Force-sensitive being they had sensed from the cruiser.

"My name is Marz," The man said. "I am Little Tokkara's uncle."

"Pleasure to meet you," Obi-Wan said. "Do you mind if we speak outside for a moment?"

"As long as it doesn't take much time," Marz said.

"It won't take long," Obi-Wan promised. He opened the door, inviting Marz outside and left the room.

"By any chance, do you know if your neph–"

"Yes," Marz interrupted.

"I beg your pardon,"

"The boy is special," Marz added. "He has a strong connection to the Force." He lowered his head, feeling somewhat ashamed.

"An extraordinary connection," Obi-Wan assured. "I could feel his presence when my transport was landing."

"His father always said it," Marz said, remembering his brother's words.

"There are no records of Force-sensitive children on this planet," Obi-Wan explained. "Why was he not on the Jedi Order's list of known Force-sensitive children?"

"That would be his father's fault," Marz said. "My brother feared the Jedi and hated the thought of losing his son to one of you, so he kept him hidden."

"A kid with this type of connection has to be trained. What if his powers fell in the wrong hands?"

"It was his father's decision," Marz said, "but I never approved of it."

"At least we're in the same page."

"I believe you should take the boy when you leave for Coruscant."

"And why is that?"

"Pirates have been trying to kidnap him for months. They probably plan to use his powers to their advantage and I have no doubt they're behind my brother's death."

"That is quite alarming. Where is the mother?"

"Hal's mother lives with his brothers on Coruscant," Marz said. "Hal hasn't really seen her or his brothers."

"Why?"

"Hal's mother also believed he should be taken to the Jedi Temple, so Cado thought living so close to the Temple would mean he joined the Jedi," Marz explained. "Our family would be honored to have a Jedi in our blood. If you take him, his mother would be thankful."

After finishing his talk with Marz, Obi-Wan returned to the infirmary to meet up with Qui-Gon. On his way to the infirmary, Obi-Wan pondered about Cado's decision to hide a Force-sensitive child from the Jedi. He understood that losing a child was hard, but it was for their own benefit. He wondered if there were other parents that did the same with their children. If those children fell in the wrong hands, bounty hunters or pirates, they could take many innocent lives. Even the Sith, but he had never seen one. He had only heard tales and legends about how they were the Jedi's enemies and used the Dark Side to gain power and conquer planets.

Obi-Wan reached the infirmary and met up with Qui-Gon and Bail, who were inspecting Cado's corpse and analyzing the areas the poison attacked.

"Master, I spoke with the boy," Obi-Wan said.

"And?" Qui-Gon asked while he used the Force to analyze the corpse.

"He is the one we've sensed," Obi-Wan confirmed. "Being inside the room with him felt like being next to a Jedi Knight or maybe even a Jedi Master."

"If what you say is true and his presence was indeed felt from inside the shuttle, he could become one of the greatest Jedi in the Order," Qui-Gon said.

"We must act quickly then," Obi-Wan urged. "The boy's uncle told me that pirates have been trying to kidnap him for months now. If he falls into the wrong hands, he could cause much damage."

"These pirates, I believe they will strike again. I have been sensing a disturbance for a while now."

"What do we do, Master?"

"We must finish our investigation and complete the Council's report," Qui-Gon instructed. "After all is done, we will speak with the boy's uncle and take him with us to the Temple."

"Yes, Master," Obi-Wan agreed.

Qui-Gon summoned the security officer and ordered him and a squad to guard the room where Hal and Marz where located.

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon were inside the room finishing the Council's report. The poison was confirmed to be Khysyl, a liquid that attacked Cado's lungs and disintegrated them, leaving him without air and killing him. The murderer was unknown, but among the suspects were the Shatterhorn Clan, a group of pirates that were known for kidnapping important politicians and ransoming them or even murdering them for money.

"You're uneasy," Qui-Gon told his Padawan.

"I believe we should leave with the boy now," Obi-Wan responded.

"Relax," Qui-Gon suggested, "I'm finishing up the final details and we can go speak with his uncle." He was almost done imputing information on his datapad when he turned around a looked at his Padawan.

Obi-Wan felt danger sneaking into the palace. A sinking feeling in his stomach dropped into his stomach, his facial expression changed, he began to sweat, and he heard a scream coming from one of the halls.

"Get to the room!" Qui-Gon ordered. "I'll protect the senators." Qui-Gon ignited his green lightsaber and stood in front of the senators, ready to defend them from any threat.

Obi-Wan paced through the halls of the palace trying to find Hal's room. At a left turn, he was confronted by two pirates. Obi-Wan ignited his blue lightsaber and deflected the pirate's shots. One of the shots hit a pirate in the arm and Obi-Wan slashed him down. Realizing what he had just done, Obi-Wan grabbed the other pirate with the Force and flung him against the wall.

He had been taught by his master to only kill when there was no other choice. Diplomacy was always a better solution, and if the enemy wasn't willing to negotiate, then violence was used, but mainly as a form of defense.

He entered the passages and again paced them. There was blood on the floors and corpses of both palace security and pirates. Obi-wan reached Hal's room and entered. He found four dead guards, but no sign of Hal or his uncle. A hole had been cut in the roof and the windows had been forced open. Obi-Wan heard a scream coming from the east side. He rushed through the palace and reached maids' room.

Inside, Obi-Wan encountered several pirates cornering various maids to kidnap them. The pirates were surprised by the sudden entrance of the young Jedi. They immediately opened fire, but Obi-Wan deflected the various laser bolts heading toward him. He Force threw a nightstand on a pair of pirates and taking advantage of their loss of momentum, he jumped at them. He gave them a chance to surrender, but they didn't and Obi-Wan was forced to slash them down.

"Are you ok?" Obi-Wan asked one of the maids.

"Yes, thank you for your help, Master Jedi," the maid responded.

"Do you have any idea were Hal is?"

"We saw him run into the storage room."

"He was being followed by many pirates," Another maid added.

"Thank you for your help. Stay in here and lock the door. Don't let anyone in until I come back," Obi-Wan instructed.

He left the room and continued his way to the storage room. "Where are you, little one?" Obi-Wan whispered. As he made his way closer to the east side of the building, pirate activity began to increase. There were more bodies on the floor and blood on the walls. _I must be on the right track_ , Obi-Wan thought. Going from room to room, Obi-Wan worked his way closer to the east.

He finally entered a room that had a map of the palace. The room seemed to be set up for guests. Pink walls and cream-colored ceiling. The marble floor was so shiny that it acted as a mirror.

As he tried to figure out his location and where the storage room was located, Obi-Wan heard the door hinge moving, as if someone was trying to open the door. With his lightsaber in hand, he readied himself for the impending attack, but the door never opened.

He returned to examine the map and figure out how to get to the storage room. Obi-Wan was in the political guest room, almost at the end of the palace. In his desperation, he had run right past the storage room.

He left the room immediately and confronted a large squad of pirates. "How many of you are there?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Enough to take you down, Jedi."

They began shooting at Obi-Wan, who quickly ignited his lightsabers. He had no time to waste so he entered the room again. Inside, he cut a hole on the floor with his lightsaber and dropped to the floor beneath.

Qui-Gon had managed to keep Bail Organa and the other guests undetected all this time, but he was quickly running out of places to hide them. Pirates were beginning to surround the room, and in big numbers.

They were inside the dining room, but there were no locations to hide. There was an entrance to the kitchen, but the kitchen had no exits, so they would be trapped either way.

"What are we going to do?" Sodi Mhuin, of Corellia, asked. The senator suffered from hypertension and was beginning to feel dizzy.

"We'll find a way, but for now, stay close to me," Qui-Gon said.

"I can fight," Bail said. He pulled a blaster and stood next to Qui-Gon.

"No," Qui-Gon disagreed, "It's too dangerous."

"Master Qui-Gon, this is my palace. I will not let pirates barge in and do as they please. I will defend my home."

The Jedi and Senator stood tall in the face of danger. Bail Organa told the other guests to hide anywhere they could while he and Qui-Gon faced the pirates, but they refused.

"We're helping," Tnay Shurn said. "We're not intimidated by low-life pirates.

"I will stay with Sodi," Kharla Tokkara, Marz's wife, said.

"Very well, take him and hide inside the kitchen until this is all over," Bail instructed.

"Do you have any other weapons?" Tnay Shurn asked Bail.

"No."

The pirates barged into the room in a matter of seconds and tossed a smoke grenade. Bail Organa opened fire before the pirates were visible and they immediately returned fire. Qui-Gon quickly advanced at them while deflecting their fire and vanished into the smoke.

Obi-Wan ignited his lightsaber and descended into the storage room. The room was dark, only a few lights illuminated it. Rows of shelves filled with materials and piles of crates and supplies made up the first section of the room. The second section was a small passage of storage lockers filled with constructions materials and machines.

He looked around and tried to get a sense of his surroundings. His senses were clouded by the never-ending sensation of danger looming over him. As he inspected the shelves, two pirates attacked him from behind. He reacted quickly, thanks to his Jedi abilities, and deflected one of the shots, however, he wasn't quick enough and one of the shots caught him in the shoulder. Obi-Wan charged at the pirates and engaged them in hand-to-hand combat. Obi-Wan landed a few punches on the pirate and knocked him back, but he was caught off by the second pirate. The pirate jumped Obi-Wan and tried to stab him, but Obi-Wan was first to react. He caught the pirates hand and pulled him to the ground. He then Force pushed one of the pirates against the shelf and kicked the other against some crates.

"Glad that's over," Obi-Wan said out loud.

But his break was short-lived.

More pirates emerged from the shadows and began shooting at him. Obi-Wan dodged the bullets and summoned his lightsaber with the Force. "Why do you keep coming?" He used his lightsaber to deflect the blaster bolts and killed one of the pirates. While he was occupied with the shots, one pirate grabbed Obi-Wan from behind, causing him to be shot in the arm this time.

The pirates started beating the life out of Obi-Wan and when the Padawan was almost about to pass out, they stopped. They left him a few moments dropped on the floor. Blood poured out of Obi-Wan's mouth. His face was filled with cuts and bruises.

One pirate approached Obi-Wan and pulled him by the head. He smiled and pointed his gun at him. He placed his finger on the trigger, and as he went to pull it, he was flung across the room.

Obi-Wan gathered whatever strength he had left and rolled over to his lightsaber. He ignited it and killed the two remaining pirates, who had been too startled by the previous event to even realize that Obi-Wan had moved.

Obi-Wan dropped to the floor, hands on his face, wiping out the blood from his nose. The extreme discomfort of two laser shots to his left arm, and the feeling that half of his bones had been shattered were too much to bare. The thought that he had been too late to save the young child, that he had failed him and his family. The Padawan didn't want to move a muscle.

As he stared into the darkness in front of him, he noticed a figure emerging from the shadows behind the crates. Hal revealed himself from behind a crate and walked up to Obi-Wan.

"Are you alright?" Hal asked.

"Not so much." Obi-Wan moaned. "I could do with some medical help."

Hal furrowed his brows and examined the Jedi. He definitely wasn't ok. He almost had the life beaten out of him by several pirates. "Uncle Organa can help. This is his palace."

"Go find him. He is at the dining room with the rest of the guests."

Hal nodded in understanding and speeded up the ladders. Hal had been to Bail Organa's palace more than one hundred times. His connection to the Force had allowed him to learn almost the entire palace. He ran through the halls and passages, being careful not to run into any more pirates. He reached the dining room in record time.

Qui-Gon saw the boy at the entrance and tilted his head in curiosity. He hadn't met Hal, so he had no idea this was the boy Obi-Wan had spoken about. What he did know was that his Padawan was in danger. He could feel it.

"Hal!" Bail shouted. He signaled the boy to enter the room. "You're alive! What a relief."

"Bail! The Jedi!" Hal cried out. "He needs help."

"Where is he?" Qui-Gon asked immediately.

The boy motioned for Qui-Gon and Bail to follow him. "He is in the storage room."

They reached the storage room as quick as they could and found Obi-Wan laying on the floor, almost passed out. Qui-Gon ran to his apprentice and picked him up.

"We need to get him to the infirmary right now," the Jedi Master said.

"Of course," Bail responded. "I'll clear the room for him." It was clear that what he meant was removing Cado's corpse from the infirmary, so Hal couldn't see it. He left the room immediately and rushed to the infirmary.

Qui-Gon, meanwhile, gave him time to remove the body. He looked at Hal. The boy was just standing there, staring at the tall man next to him.

"You must be Hal," Qui-Gon finally said.

"Yes." The boy looked around, checking his surrounding areas for any danger. "Are they gone?"

"I believe so. The last ones fled or were arrested."

Hal let out a sigh of relief. "I think he needs help." He looked at Obi-Wan, his face cut, and his body filled with bruises.

"I think so too. Let's take him to the infirmary."

Qui-Gon and Hal arrived at the infirmary with Obi-Wan. Bail was waiting with a couple of doctors and a bed reserved for the young Padawan.

Qui-Gon placed Obi-Wan on the bed and watched as the doctors immediately got to work. They cleaned his cuts and checked if he had any broken bones.

"He has a lot of bruises, but none are as severe as they look. He passed out due to fatigue and loss of air," the doctor explained. "He'll survive."

Qui-Gon watched as his Padawan regained his consciousness. Obi-Wan opened his eyes and looked at his master, who was sitting next to his bed.

"Master, what happened?" Obi-Wan asked.

"You were almost beaten to death by pirates. Luckily, your new friend saved you."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "My head hurts."

"You took quite some hits. You'll be fine."

Obi-Wan sat up and began to feel his arms and legs, trying to find out which ones hurt most. "What about the boy?"

"He's with his uncle. Quite the child you've discovered. He has a very strong connection to the Force."

As they finished their conversation, Marz and Bail entered the room. They greeted the Jedi and asked Obi-Wan how he was feeling.

"I'm feeling better," Obi-Wan responded.

"Good to know," Marz said. "I have some news. I've spoken with Hal and he will leave with you tomorrow. Take him to Coruscant and train him."

"Did his mother agree with the decision?" Qui-Gon asked. "We can't just force his mother to give up his child."

"I spoke with his mother. He was supposed to go live with her anyway, so she said that she preferred him with the Jedi Order."

"I'm sure the Council will accept him," Obi-Wan assured. "He's very special."

"You have my gratitude," Marz said. "We will leave you to recuperate for your trip tomorrow." He and Bail exited the infirmary and left the two Jedi to finish their conversation.

The next morning, Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, and Bail Organa gathered in the main office to finish the Council's report. Obi-Wan was still hurting, but his young age meant his recovery was faster than most. He could walk, albeit with some discomfort, and the cuts on his face were beginning to heal.

The report stated that Cado Tokkara had been poisoned by the pirates using Khysyl. The reason was suspected to be the capture of Hal Tokkara, his Force sensitive child that had been kept away from the Jedi due to his father's fear of losing him. The report also related the events that had occurred during their mission. The pirate attack and Hal's use of the Force to save Obi-Wan.

After finishing the report. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon returned to the palace's entrance, where they met up with Hal, Marz, and several palace guards.

Marz left Hal with Bail Organa and approached Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan for a few questions. "How will we be sure that he won't remember me or his father?"

"There is no guarantee. He's still very young, but he might remember a few things." Qui-Gon answered.

"He might remember he had brothers and small details like that." Obi-Wan added.

"I understand."

After finishing the departure preparations, Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, and Hal boarded the transport. Inisde, Hal sat next to Obi-Wan and happily waved goodbye to the palace. Not even knowing where he was going, Hal could somehow feel this would mark the beginning of a life full of adventures, friendships and dangers that he could never have imagined.


	2. The Trials

" **The Trials"**

 **31 BBY**

It had been nine years since Hal had been accepted into the Jedi Order. He had fit in nicely and quickly made many friends. As time passed, he became known around the Jedi Temple and many Jedi Masters took interest in his development. Plo Koon and Obi-Wan had helped Hal settle into the Jedi Temple and helped the boy with his studies. Master Dooku, on the other hand, personally trained Hal in lightsaber combat.

Hal was lying down on his bed, contemplating these last nine years of his life. He had developed many friendships with the Jedi Masters at the temple. Plo Koon, Obi-Wan, and Dooku were some of those masters. From the beginning, the three Jedi decided to take it upon themselves to help Hal feel at peace within the Temple, giving him extra training and help when he needed it.

His thoughts were interrupted by Goota Tressk, who barged into Hal's quarters. "Hal! You didn't forget about the Youngling Trials, did you?" Goota Tressk was a Duros. He had smooth green skin and his eyes were red. Like all the members of his species, he had lipless mouths, a thin noseless face, and his head was big and bald. Goota had been one of the first students Hal met. They both had the same age and had arrived at the temple around the same time.

"I'm pretty sure that's tomorrow," Hal responded.

"That's today! You're late and Master Kenobi isn't too happy."

Hal's eyes opened wide. "That's not good." He jumped off his bed and grabbed his Trial Robes. He put on the robes impatiently and joined Goota.

"There's a new youngling joining us for the trials," Goota mentioned.

"New student? That's strange," Hal said.

"Nothing we can't handle."

Hal smiled. He had changed quite a lot from the first time he arrived at the temple. His brown hair had lightened into an almost blonde color and he let his hair grow, even though he knew he had to cut it once he became a Padawan. The lack of sun from being inside the temple studying and preparing for his Padawan years lightened his skin a bit. One peculiar change that occurred with Hal was his eyes. Master Yoda explained that the light side of the Force had manifested itself within Hal's eyes, changing them from brown to light blue.

They arrived at the room where the other younglings were gathered, the Jedi Temple dojo. Inside this room, Hal and his friends practiced various lightsaber forms. Dooku brought Hal many times to the dojo to practice various forms and to teach him various strategies and tips.

Inside, Obi-Wan and Master Yoda were standing in front of the class. Yoda was observing the students in the group and was resting on his cane. Obi-Wan stood next to Yoda with his arms crossed and his eyes fixed on Hal.

He was not happy.

"Hal, you're late," Obi-Wan said. He switched his eyes to Goota. "Thank you for finding him, Goota."

"I'm sorry, Master Kenobi," Hal apologized. He lowered his head and joined his class' formation.

"Welcome to the Advanced Youngling Trials, the advanced section of the Initiate Trials," Obi-Wan greeted. "You have all been chosen because you meet the age requirements and because you have excelled in your respective Youngling clans.

"This year's trials will be a bit different. We'll be heading to Ahch-To. There you will be divided into pairs and you will compete in a series of combat, physical, and mental challenges. Depending on how well you do, you'll be evaluated and given a score. At the end of the three challenges, the pair with the best score will finish top of the trials.

"Regardless of where you finish, all of you will be watched closely by the Council, but the best pair will be assigned to the best masters in the Order. That is all you need to know."

A young boy entered the room. He had blue eyes, blonde hair, and light skin. He was about ten years old and small compared to the other younglings in the room. He seemed nervous and shy. He entered slowly and stood next to Obi-Wan.

Hal analyzed the boy. He was too young to take part in the trials. Maybe he was lost, or he needed to ask Obi-Wan something.

"Listen, students, listen." Yoda said as he took a step forward. "Anakin Skywalker, this is. Joining us in this year's youngling trials, he will be."

"Why is he here?" Goota whispered.

"Who is he?" Hal asked.

"He's the supposed Chosen One."

"Master Kenobi told me about him. He arrived last year."

"Everyone quiet," Obi-Wan instructed.

Anakin joined the group and stood next to Hal. The Chosen One smiled at Hal, but his response was a confused one. Hal didn't know anything about Anakin. Why would a ten-year-old that only had one year of experience be allowed to take part in the trials? Hal didn't understand Obi-Wan's decision. Maybe he wanted to test the boy and see if he was really the Chosen One.

"For Ahch-To, in thirty minutes we leave," Yoda said. "Class dismissed." He and Obi-Wan exited the room and left the younglings to prepare for their journey.

While he waited for the trip, Hal spoke with Crystala Abran, D'arial Ryada, and Ylena Ashlin. They discussed the trials and who they thought was going to finish top.

"I don't know why they even bother training Skywalker," Ylena said. "He's a waste of time." Ylena was a female Nautolan. Her skin was blue and green, and her eyes were big and completely black. Like all her species, she had extrasensory head tendrils that helped her detect emotions.

"Remember, he's the Chosen One," D'arial mocked. D'arial was a human female. She had long dark brown hair and fair skin. She was very small for her age, but that allowed for very agile and quick movement. Her eyes were a very light blue, almost gray.

"I think he should be given a chance," Hal opined. "It's true he's way over the age limit, but everyone should receive fair treatment."

"Would you like to be Skywalker's partner?" Crystala asked. Crystala was a female Togruta. She had yellow skin, with white pigmentation on her face, purple eyes, and greyish lips. White stripes also adorned various parts of her body.

"Just because I believe he should be given a chance doesn't mean I want any part of it."

Obi-Wan entered the room and ordered the younglings to board the Republic cruiser. As Hal exited the room he was stopped by Obi-Wan.

"I believe in you," Obi-Wan said. "I remember the first day we met and I'm very proud of the progress that you have shown. I hope the best for you during the trials."

"Thank you, master."

On board the transport, Hal spoke again with Obi-Wan. He asked Obi-Wan why Anakin had been accepted into the Order at such an old age.

"My old master, Qui-Gon, believed Anakin to be the Chosen One and that he would bring balance to the Force," Obi-Wan explained.

"And what do you think?" Hal asked.

"I'm not sure. For now, all I can do is train him and trust him and Qui-Gon's judgment."

"He doesn't seem to get along with the students. I don't think they like him."

"Anakin has struggled to settle into the Jedi Order. He was discovered at an old age. It has been hard on him. He was a slave on Tatooine and he was practically forced to leave his mother behind."

"I'll do my best to help him feel at home. I promise."

"Thank you, Hal. I appreciate it."

Obi-Wan told Hal to rest and prepare the trials tomorrow. Before he fell asleep, Obi-Wan searched for Anakin and saw him sleeping alone on the floor. Seeing his future Padawan on the floor alone saddened him, but he remembered Hal's words and it gave him a bit more comfort. Obi-Wan picked up the boy and set him on his bunk bed. He turned around and saw Yoda standing at the room's entrance.

"Bothering you, something is."

"I fear Anakin's inability to connect with other students might hinder his training," Obi-Wan explained. "I'm just afraid he might not be the Chosen One or that if he is, I might fail him."

"If the Chosen One, the boy is, learn to let go of his discomfort, his fear, and his anger, he will."

"I would like Anakin to be paired with Hal. He seems to be the only child in the group who truly cares about Anakin."

"Noticed the same, I have. Place them together, we will."

The transport arrived at Ahch-To the next morning. Obi-Wan and Master Yoda were the first ones to wake up. They went around the transport waking up the younglings one by one and ordering them to wait outside the ship. Once all the children were outside, the two Jedi exited the transport and met with the children.

"Good morning to all of you," Obi-Wan said. "Welcome to Ahch-To. Today you take on the Youngling Trials."

"Now separate you into pairs, so the trials can begin, will we," Yoda said. He walked up to the chest that was standing in front of the younglings.

Hal stood next to Anakin, so he wasn't completely alone. He understood what it meant to be taken away from one's family. He still remembered some of the moments he had spent with his brothers. Even though the memories were not crystal clear, he knew they existed and he wanted to meet them one day.

"With the power of the Force, open this chest, I will," Yoda explained. "Revealed and be paired together, two names will be."

Yoda closed his eyes and used the Force to open the chest. The chest opened and revealed two names. "Tyron-Hu and Jaleer, the first pair will be." After a few seconds, the chest closed itself. Yoda again used the Force and opened the chest, revealing another two names. "Crystala and D'arial, the second pair will be."

The chest once again closed itself after a few seconds. This time, when Yoda opened the chest, the two names that the chest revealed were Ylena and Hal. When Master Yoda saw this, he had a few seconds to react, but Obi-Wan interrupted him before he could say anything.

"The third pair will be Ylena and Goota."

Everyone looked around trying to make out who the last pair was. The younglings soon realized the last pair was Hal and Anakin. They began giggling and murmuring. Hal was the only one who didn't realize he had been paired with Anakin. He was impatiently waiting for his name to be revealed by the box.

Yoda opened the box for the last time and even though the box revealed Anakin and Goota, the Grand Master announced the last pair to be Anakin and Hal.

Hal's initial reaction was disappointment. He had been training all his life with the other younglings and he had good chemistry with them. He feared that by being paired with someone he had never even spoken with, he wouldn't be able to do well.

"Good luck." Jaleer mocked. "Let's see you get that first place now."

Hal had a rivalry with Jaleer and Tyron-Hu. They were part of the Suntop Clan. The Suntop Clan always competed with Hal's clan, the Predator Clan and during the drills, they always had intense confrontations. Hal hated their arrogance and found it to be annoying and unnecessary. He wanted to use these trials to shut them up for good and prove that they weren't the best.

Hal ignored all the younglings and remembered what Obi-Wan had told him and what he had promised the Jedi Knight the night before. He walked up to Anakin who was sitting down on the rocks, admiring the view.

"I guess I'm stuck with you," Hal said jokingly.

"Yeah, that's what I heard," Anakin replied.

"Let's see what you're made of, Chosen One."

"Oh, you'll see what I'm made of. Just try to keep up." Anakin stood up and winked at Hal.

Hal was caught off guard. The kid who never said anything and who he had only talked to now, was already portraying the arrogance of Tyron-Hu and Jaleer. Hal wasn't sure of Anakin at this point, but he trusted Obi-Wan's words about the boy.

Yoda and Obi-Wan took the youngling to the Zayter Passage, where they would face their first challenge.

"We are located at the Zayter Passage," Obi-Wan said. "One of the oldest structures in this planet. This passage also has a very deep connection to the Force. Does anyone know why?"

Hal raised his hand. "The Zayter Passage is home to the Jounus Walls. These walls are infused with the Force and can only be moved using the Force's energy."

"Very good, Hal," Obi-Wan praised. "Your first challenge will be to beat the Zayter Passage. The first pair to reach the other side wins the challenge."

"Cautious, you must be," Yoda advised. "Unknown what lies inside, is. Different for everyone the path may be."

Each pair entered their lane and prepared for the challenge. Hal and Anakin entered one of the middle lanes. Once all the younglings were inside, Yoda signaled the beginning of the trial.

Anakin rushed to the wall without Hal and began lifting it alone. Hal ran to help Anakin, but he was stopped.

"Stand back," Anakin said. "I'll lift this myself."

"What!" Hal exclaimed. "Are you crazy? The point of this is for us to work together and make it to the other side. Not for you to try and lift them yourself while I stand and watch." Hal refused to stand back and ran to the wall, he was pushed back by Anakin.

From the top, Yoda and Obi-Wan watched as the two younglings argued over the matter. Yoda looked at Obi-Wan in concern. "A big problem communicating with other younglings, Skywalker has."

"Why are you doing this? What are you trying to prove?" Hal asked Anakin.

Anakin ignored his answer and forcefully continued trying to lift the wall, failing considerably.

Hal remembered what Obi-Wan had told him about his partner and decided to catch Anakin's attention. "You're trying to prove Master Kenobi and Master Yoda you're the Chosen One, aren't you?"

Anakin stopped trying to lift the wall and sighed. "You don't know anything about me."

"I might not know anything about you, but I do know of your potential and abilities. Something that would go to waste if you don't work with the people around you. Calm down and work with me so we can pass the trials.

"Fine, but if you slow me down we're going to have problems."

"You don't have to worry about me."

Hal joined Anakin and together they managed to lift the first wall in a matter of seconds, something that had taken the other pairs at least one minute. They then moved up to the next wall.

"Impressive," Yoda commented. "What took the other pairs a minute, in a matter of seconds Skywalker and Hal did."

"You do realize that as we progress, the walls require more concentration and Force-sensitivity," Hal informed.

"Are they heavier?" Anakin asked.

"Not entirely. As Master Kenobi explained, the walls are energized by the Force and they can only be lifted using the Force. As we progress, the energy inside the walls is lower and they require more energy to function."

The pair then lifted the second and third wall with ease. They seemed to easily breeze through the walls. Their midi-chlorian count was higher than most younglings. This meant the energy that surrounded them was higher and they were able to energize the walls faster than most students.

"How many walls are there?" Anakin asked.

"I'm pretty sure there are fourteen walls so, don't tire yourself. You'll slow me down."

"Very funny."

They continued their impressive performance up to the seventh wall. Upon reaching the seventh wall, they tried lifting it, but realized it would take to much time, something they didn't have. They agreed to change the strategy and began examining the wall, looking for another way.

Hal suggested that he slowly lift the wall while Anakin boosted it up with a charged Force lift. Once boosted, Anakin would keep lifting the wall slowly while Hal boosted it again with another charged Force lift and so on.

"That's actually a really good idea," Anakin approved.

"I know. I came up with it." Hal said.

Hal began lifting the wall slowly. It was definitely harder than the past walls, but he used all his concentration to work the wall up. Anakin, using the knowledge that he had learned from Obi-Wan, charged up a Force lift and released it upon the wall. This caused the wall to quickly ascend a couple of feet.

"It's working!" Anakin shouted.

"Concentrate on the wall. I'm charging another Force lift." Hal released the charged Force lift upon the wall and it again ascended a couple of feet.

"One more!" Anakin said.

"It's your turn."

As Hal held the wall in its place, Anakin charged another Force lift and released it on the wall. They lifted the wall enough for them to slide underneath it.

On the eighth wall, they executed the same plan and made it to the other side efficiently, although it took them more effort. They continued the same strategy through the following walls. Anakin was surprised at how well Hal's plan was working. What was even more surprising was how quickly he came up with the plan. He only examined it a couple of seconds and immediately came up with the idea.

By the time they reached the ninth wall, they had already caught up to the rest of the pairs. As they struggled more and more, Anakin and Hal took the lead and advanced through the ninth and tenth wall.

When they reached the eleventh wall, a sandstorm engulfed the area and considerably reduced Hal and Anakin's sight. While thinking of a way to find their way to the wall, Anakin inadvertently connected to the wall's Force energy.

"Follow me," Anakin said.

Hal followed Anakin through the sandstorm all the way to the wall. Hal realized he reached the wall when he banged his head with it. He fell on the floor and placed his hands on his head.

"I think we're in front of it," Anakin said sarcastically.

"I didn't realize." Hal stood up next to Anakin.

Both began working on the wall. The sandstorm was intensifying, sand flew in their eyes and scraped their skin. Working as a team, the pair executed Hal's plan to perfection once again and made it to the other side. As they crossed environments, the sandstorm was replaced by a snowstorm. In his hurry, Anakin forgot about Hal and rushed to the wall.

"Why is he so impatient?" Hal asked himself. Since the temperature was extremely cold, Hal tapped into his senses and tracked Anakin through the storm by following his body heat. When he arrived at Anakin's location, Hal saw the boy trying to lift the wall alone.

Anakin looked at Hal, and in despair and struggle, signaled his partner to help him lift the wall.

"Nah, you're doing just fine," Hal said. "I bet in a couple of hours you'll be halfway through."

"Just help me!" Anakin barked.

Hal helped Anakin lift the wall and after some struggle, they advanced to the thirteenth wall. They entered a jungle with lots of foliage and animals. They searched around for the wall but couldn't find it.

Anakin searched relentlessly around the room, but Hal sat down and closed his eyes. He felt the walls energy, but he couldn't see it. He tried to connect to the wall, feel its energy. He could almost hear the wall talking to him. "The wall's underneath us. I can feel it."

"Where exactly is underneath us?" Anakin impatiently asked.

"I don't know. I'm still learning how to properly connect to the environment around me. I know it's underneath us, but I can't pinpoint the location."

"I saw a lake to the east side. Maybe we need to dive in."

"Good call."

Hal and Anakin reached the lake and dived in. They saw the wall and swam to it. They tried to lift it but failed miserably and returned to the surface to get some air.

"We're going to run out of air before we get halfway through it," Anakin protested.

"We could try to create air bubble around us," Hal suggested.

"How would we do that?"

"I'm not sure. I've heard Master Fisto talk about them, but that's about it."

"Great. How are we supposed to make them then?

"Calm down. There's always a way." Hal went underwater and practiced creating a Force orb. He used the Force to obstruct the water around him and create an air bubble. At first, he failed, but after several attempts he created one that barely fit him and Anakin. He signaled Anakin to join him.

Anakin swam down to him and entered the Force orb. "This is very uncomfortable."

"This is what we have to work with. I might be good, but I'm still a youngling. There's a lot I don't know."

They carefully and slowly raised the wall, trying not to make any sudden movements that could pop the orb. They lifted the wall and advanced to the last one.

"What's special about this place?" Anakin asked. "The last five walls looked tougher than this."

"I have no idea," Hal said. "There has to be something else to this."

After a couple of seconds, the gravity disappeared, leaving the younglings floating in the air.

"There we go," Hal said. "No gravity. No concentration. No escape."

"Well, I don't plan on staying here much more. I'm starting to get dizzy," Anakin said. "Push me towards the wall and I'll pull you toward it once I arrive.

Hal Force pushed Anakin towards the wall. He arrived next to it and grabbed hold of it. He used his Force powers to pull Hal towards him and the wall.

"This won't be easy," Anakin warned.

"I know. We need both hands to lift the wall and once we let go we'll start floating in random directions."

"Well, no point in standing here. Let's get to work."

Hal and Anakin let go and began drifting in midair. They tried lifting the wall, but their sudden changes in direction due to the lack of gravity made it hard for them to concentrate and lift the wall.

"I can't do this," Hal said. "I can't concentrate."

"I'm having the same issues," Anakin said, defeated. He stared at the walls. Maybe if they could stand on the wall and maintain their balance, they could finish the challenge.

"Hal, push me into the wall. If I can stand on it, we can easily beat this."

Hal nodded. He pushed Anakin towards the wall. Once Anakin reached the wall, he placed his two feet on it to stand. He struggled to keep his balance but managed to steady himself.

"You can let go," Anakin said.

Hal let go of Anakin, but the boy immediately started floating again. "That's not going to work," Hal said.

"Just hold me steady on the wall, I'll lift it myself," Anakin said.

"Not sure that's the best idea. You'll pass out from the strain."

"Sometimes it's necessary to take one for the team." Anakin smiled, a sign that he accepted Hal as his partner and friend.

Hal held Anakin steady and the boy began lifting the wall. It took all of Anakin's strength. Suddenly, pictures of Anakin's mother came to his mind. The sadness he felt from abandoning his mother engulfed him in sadness and anger. Anakin then felt a surge of power enter his body. His new-found strength aided him in more ways than one and he began lifting the wall. All his power concentrated into moving the wall and beating the first challenge.

"Almost there!" Hal shouted.

Anakin grabbed Hal with the Force and pulled him towards the exit. Hal made it to the other side and fell to the ground.

"Pull me out of the room!" Anakin let go of the wall and came into Hal's view.

Hal Force pulled Anakin out of the room and out of the Zayter Passage. He set Anakin on the ground and ran to him. He noticed Anakin didn't get up. He reached his partner and saw him lying on the ground, gasping for air.

"Are you ok?" Hal asked.

"I'm just very tired," Anakin said.

"I can imagine. That was amazing."

Hal helped Anakin up and he thanked him. They both looked around and saw no other younglings.

"Did we win?" Anakin asked.

"Indeed," Yoda answered. "By a very large margin."

"Very well done," Obi-Wan congratulated. "You finished the Zayter Passage in record time. Your teamwork and strategies were excellent. Get some rest and prepare for your next challenge."

Anakin and Hal looked at each other, smiling. Hal raised his fist, inviting Anakin to a fist bump, and the young boy connected with him.

After the other pairs finished the Zayter Passage, Yoda summoned all of them and explained their next challenge. For their second challenge, Yoda and Obi-Wan were dropping the younglings at the bottom of the Mulgrar Crater and they would have to climb it using their physical abilities. The first team to reach the top won.

At the bottom of the Mulgrar Crater, Yoda and Obi-Wan dropped the younglings. The Mulgrar Crater measured around four hundred meters in length. It was made of bedrock and on the bottom lied various crystals.

Obi-Wan and Yoda traveled back to the top and once all the pairs were ready, they signaled the beginning of the second challenge.

Hal and Anakin began free climbing the crater. They jumped through the bedrock and were immediately among the quicker younglings.

After some climbing, Hal realized that free climbing the bedrock would be ineffective, as it took too long, and they would get tired halfway through the crater. Hal called Anakin and told him he had an idea.

"What is it?" Anakin impatiently asked. "We're wasting time."

"At this rate, we'll get tired before we make it halfway through the crater," Hal began. "We need another strategy, that's what these challenges are about, thinking outside the box."

"So, what's the plan?"

"You're going to push me upwards and when I grab hold of the bedrock, I'll pull you upwards. That way we elevate ourselves quicker and we don't tire ourselves."

"Let me see if I understand you. I'm going to push you upwards and your going to grab hold of the bedrock. Once you do that, you'll pull me upwards and then when I grab hold of the bedrock, I push you upwards again and so forth."

"Exactly."

"Nice idea. I like your plans." Anakin Force pushed Hal up and when the youngling landed on the bedrock, he Force pulled Anakin up to him.

This tactic caught the eyes of the other younglings, who, without hesitation, copied Anakin and Hal's tactic.

Halfway through the crater, during Anakin's turn to push Hal, Hal landed awkwardly on the bedrock and couldn't correctly hold on to the bedrock, so he began to fall. Anakin augmented his jump and reached Hal. He grabbed Hal with the Force and brought him back to the bedrock.

"That was too close for comfort!" Hal exclaimed. "I did not like that at all."

"I can imagine," Anakin said. "But we still have halfway to go."

When Hal gathered his strength and came to his senses again, the pair continued their strategy.

During the final meters of the crater Hal, Anakin and five other younglings battled for the top spot. One of them, Crystala, took a wrong step and fell. Before she was out of his reach, Hal grabbed her with the Force and held her in the air. He was very tired and couldn't bring her to the bedrock. Hal asked Anakin to help him bring her to the wall, but he refused.

"If we don't make this jump, we'll let the others win!" Anakin shouted.

"Winning isn't everything, Anakin!" Hal retorted. "Part of being a Jedi is making the right choice."

After a moment, Anakin reluctantly conceded and helped Hal bring Crystala back to the bedrock.

The pair then escalated the rest of the crater and finished second behind Tyron-Hu and Jaleer Modun. Anakin was furious with Hal and stared angrily at him, but Hal outstared him.

Tyron-Hu and Jaleer walked past Anakin and laughed at him, this irritated Anakin even more. Hal felt horrible and walked over to the paradise. He was stopped by Obi-Wan, who consoled him.

"You realize that even though you didn't win, what you did has more value in my eyes," Obi-Wan said. "I'm very proud of you. I'm even more proud that you convinced Anakin to do the right thing."

"I guess," Hal said. "I just feel bad for Anakin. All he wants is to prove he can become something greater than what people think. He has very little experience, but his determination allows him to do things beyond his training."

"Don't worry about him. He's strong."

Obi-Wan and Yoda traveled with the younglings to the Dartong arena for their final challenge. Yoda explained that using training lightsabers, the pairs were to engage each other in a duel. The final two pairs would then face each other off in a final. Obi-Wan warned that three stuns from the lightsabers would knockout their opponent.

Obi-Wan handed the younglings their training sabers. Hal's lightsaber was green, and Anakin's lightsaber was blue. Hal and Anakin were informed by Yoda that they were to face Ylena and Goota.

"Try not to screw this up," Anakin said.

Hal furrowed his brows and rolled his eyes. He followed Anakin down to the arena, where they met up with the other pair.

"Forget about what happened, we have to concentrate on our next challenge," Hal said.

When Yoda signaled the start of the battles, the two pairs ignited their lightsabers and engaged in a duel. Ylena and Goota knew Anakin's skills with a lightsaber weren't the best, so they planned to humiliate him in front of his own master by separating him from Hal and overwhelming him.

They charged at Anakin, but he was able to counter their attacks with the little training he had in Form IV. Anakin's skills were sloppy, and he was quickly put in the backfoot.

Hal tried to aid him, but every time he attacked Ylena or Goota, he was kicked back and unable to get involved. In his final attempt to help Anakin, he was kicked in the face by Ylena and Force pushed against a wall, leaving him unconscious.

Anakin was stunned by Ylena in the chest. In his frustration, Anakin swung back at the two younglings in might. Ylena managed to evade his swing, but Goota wasn't fast enough and Anakin stunned him in the neck. The two younglings then worked together in delivering strike after strike. Anakin parried and evaded many of the strikes, but Ylena and Goota overpowered him and stunned him a second time before throwing him on the floor.

Before Goota could stun Anakin a third time and eliminate him, Hal jumped in front of him and stunned him. He tried to attack Ylena as well, but she blocked his strike.

"Where were you?" Anakin asked.

"Taking a nap," Hal answered.

Ylena and Goota once again tried to separate the two younglings, but this time Hal was well prepared. He countered their strikes using Form II techniques that Master Dooku had taught him throughout the years. Hal succeeded in stunning Ylena and Force pushed Goota.

Anakin charged at Goota, but the young Duros evaded his swing and stunned him a third and final time. Anakin fell unconscious on the floor.

"Anakin!" Hal shouted.

He held his ground and stared at the two younglings moving towards him. He tapped into his senses, feeling every small detail down to their heartbeat.

Goota and Ylena attacked Hal from different directions, but he dodged Ylena's thrust and parried Goota's slash. He noticed Goota was pushing him back and remembered Obi-Wan's technique to defeat Darth Maul. When Goota slashed at him, he jumped over him and stunned him a third time, leaving only him and Ylena. Goota dropped on the floor and dropped his lightsaber.

Ylena Force pulled Goota's lightsaber and ignited it. She assumed a Jar'Kai stance she had learned from her mentor, Corr Granta, and stared at Hal straight in the eyes. She had very little experience with Jar'Kai, so her strategy was to overpower Hal with both lightsaber and hope some of her strikes hit him. She jumped at Hal and began attacking him. She mindlessly slashed and thrusted at Hal, hoping that one of her strikes would hit him. She was nervous, and Hal could sense it.

Hal allowed Ylena to attack him. He kept parrying and dodging her attacks until she got tired. When he noticed her energy was starting to fade away, he countered her strikes with two deadly blows to the chest and back, ending the duel. He immediately turned around ran to Anakin.

"What happened?" Anakin asked.

"I basically carried you through the first round," Hal answered. "You can thank me later."

Hal helped Anakin up and they met with Obi-Wan and Yoda in the middle of the arena. Yoda informed them that for the second and final round, they were facing Tyron-Hu and Jaleer, who had defeated Crystala and D'arial.

Hal and Anakin entered the second arena and saw Tyron-Hu and Jaleer waiting for them in the middle. Hal advised Anakin that they stick together, and Anakin agreed, much to Hal's surprise. Hal knew what Tyrun-Hu was all about. He was arrogant and obnoxious, but when it came into competitive challenges, he turned into a different beast. He did not care for his opponents and did anything to come out on top.

Tyron-Hu had his eyes fixated on Anakin the entire time and when the final round began, he immediately jumped at Anakin. Hal tried to aid him, but he was blocked off by Jaleer, who stood in his way. Hal and Jaleer engaged in combat, but none of them could get any decisive strikes on each other.

Anakin was struggling against Tyron-Hu's technique. He had already been stunned once and found himself having to retreat to reposition himself and attack back.

Hal saw this, so he unbalanced Jaleer and Force pushed him against a wall. He ran to Anakin and helped him against Tyron-Hu. Hal parried Tyron-Hu's strikes and pushed him back while Anakin recuperated.

Tyron-Hu distracted Hal and before Anakin could fully recuperate, Jaleer attacked him. Through his frustration, Anakin smite Jaleer and stunned him.

Hal's battle against Tyron-Hu was at a stalemate. None of the younglings could capitalize on the other's mistake. Tyron-Hu punched Hal in the face and stunned him in the leg. He tried to stun Hal a second time, but his strike was parried by Anakin.

Anakin pushed Tyron-Hu to the floor and tried to strike him, but Jaleer interrupted him and began attacking Anakin head-on. Hal took advantage of this and attacked Jaleer from behind. Between the two, they overwhelmed Jaleer and stunned him a second and third time.

Tyron-Hu stood up and glowered at Hal and Anakin. As the they faced off, the sky clouded, and it began to rain. The rain drops quickly intensified and the ones that landed on the lightsabers vaporized into smoke.

Tyron-Hu ignited his blue lightsaber and ferociously jumped at the two younglings. His strike was so strong that it knocked Hal back, but Anakin stood his ground.

Tyron-Hu thrusted and slashed at Anakin, but he evaded his lightsaber. Hal got up and realized Anakin could not handle much more of Tyron-Hu's strikes and rushed to help him. Tyron-Hu stunned Anakin a second time and punched him in the face. He kicked Anakin to the floor and as he was about to eliminate Anakin, he was Force pushed across the arena by Hal. Hal ran to Anakin and helped him up. He saw Anakin's bloody face and a surge of rage entered his body. He tried to get rid of it, but he couldn't, so he decided to control it and unleash it on Tyron-Hu.

Tyron-Hu got up and Force pulled Jaleer's lightsaber. He ran to the younglings and engaged them with his lightsabers. Anakin and Hal deflected Tyron-Hu's strikes. Anakin attacked Tyron-Hu and distracted him while Hal attacked his weaker arm. Hal's quick movement allowed him to stun Tyron-Hu in the arm.

This angered Tyron-Hu. He Force pushed Hal and Anakin against a wall and lunged at them. They both dodged Tyron-Hu's thrust and attacked him from two sides. Tyron-Hu Force pushed Anakin away and attacked Hal. He punched Hal in the face, stunned him in the chest, and threw him on the floor.

Anakin got up and attacked Tyron-Hu, but the youngling grabbed him with the Force and threw him on the floor. Anakin dropped his lightsaber and Tyron-Hu pushed it away from him. Tyron-Hu ignited his lightsaber and as he was going to stun Hal a third time, Anakin used the Force to pull his lightsaber. He ignited it and Force threw it at Tyron-Hu, stunning him a third and final time, and ending the trials.

"Are you ok?" Anakin asked as he ran to help Hal.

"Where did you learn that?" Hal asked.

"Hey, I'm supposed to be the Chosen One. It's in my genes."

"Sure."

Anakin helped Hal up and the two younglings left the arena to join the others.

Outside the arena, Yoda and Obi-Wan gathered all the younglings and asked Anakin and Hal to step forward.

"In order, congratulations are, young ones. Yeesssssss," Yoda said. "Been most impressive, you have."

"Indeed," Obi-Wan affirmed. "You accumulated the most points out of all the pairs and have comfortably passed the Youngling Trials."

The class congratulated Hal and Anakin. Hal felt immense pride. Not only had he passed the trials, but he had also helped Anakin show what he was capable of and helped him gain confidence within the Order. Everyone traveled back to the camp and prepared to head back to Coruscant.

At the landing platform, Hal and Anakin waited for Obi-Wan to signal them onto the ship. Anakin looked over at Tyron-Hu and Jaleer, who seemed to be in huge discomfort. Even though they had very hostile confrontations throughout the trials, Anakin didn't hate them. He now knew that the trials meant a lot for everyone involved and he understood that they were frustrated by the fact that he took part of the trials with so little training and experience.

Obi-Wan signaled for everyone to board the ship. Anakin and Hal walked over to the ship, but they were stopped by Yoda, who called them over.

"Shown incredible abilities and potential during the trials, you have," Yoda said. "Grow up to become some of the best Jedi in the Order, both of you will." He left the two younglings with the message and joined Obi-Wan inside the ship.

Anakin looked at Hal and smiled. "Friends?" He raised his hand, inviting Hal to shake it.

"Friends." Hal answered. He shook Anakin's hand and smiled.

The two youngling boarded the shuttle and left for Coruscant, where in a few years they would become Padawans to some of the best Jedi in the Order.


	3. Attack on the Temple

" **Attack on the Temple"**

 **26 BBY**

Hal had just begun his fourth year as Plo Koon's Padawan. Under his master's tutelage, he thrived and at the age of seventeen, he had already established himself as one of the best Padawans the Order had seen.

Hal stood in front of Plo Koon's quarters. He was feeling uneasy and decided to visit his master for guidance. He entered Plo Koon's quarters. His master was contemplating a collection of lightsabers.

"You can enter," Plo Koon said. He was a tall, sturdy Kel Dor, his head ridged and ruffled at the sides, and with dark, shadowed eyes and a black mask over the lower portion of his face.

Plo Koon was one of the wisest members of the Jedi Order. When Hal passed his Initiate Trials and became available for selection, he was quickly picked up by Plo Koon, who had good chemistry with the boy and knew him since he had joined the Order.

Hal walked up to his master and stood next to him. In front of him were three lightsabers. "Who did they belong to?"

Plo Koon picked up one of the lightsaber hilts. It was completely made from wood except for the bottom part and the buttons. "This one was my master's lightsaber. He was fierce and courageous, very short tempered. He believed humility to be a poor trait in a Jedi Knight as excess of pride, but he was a good Jedi."

"What happened to him?"

"He was killed in Troiken during a mission. His final words to me were 'you make me proud, Plo Koon.'"

Hal didn't really understand what was happening, but he waited for Plo Koon's moment of silence. He felt a bit of sadness inside his master as he looked at the lightsaber in his hand.

"The same thing I say to you, Hal," Plo Koon finally said. "You make me proud."

"Thank you, Master. I really appreciate it."

Plo Koon turned around and put his arms on his Padawan's shoulder. "You have something to tell me?"

"Yes, Master," Hal said. "It's about my family. I know Jedi are not encouraged to make contact with their family, but I have been having some flashbacks and dreams about them."

"Can you describe them?"

"Some of them I can. I remember my brothers. I know I have a sister and a brother, both older than me. I also have a very vague picture of my mother, but I can't remember much about them."

Plo Koon was confused. According to Obi-Wan's report, Hal had only seen his mother a couple of times. He wasn't supposed to remember her. As for his brothers it was understandable that some memories about them would remain, as he spent much more time with them. "They are memories from your past before you were brought to the Jedi Order. They are normal for your age."

"Can I ask where my parents and brothers are?"

Plo Koon stopped to think about his answer. One wrong thing he said, and he could ruin the boy's training. "In time, those answers will become clearer. For now, you must focus on your training. Have you visited the Meditation Garden today?"

"No, Master."

"Go, clear your mind and you will find the answers you seek."

"Yes, Master, but before I leave, do you think my mother is proud of me?"

"Definitely. You have grown very powerful and wise. You are very humble, and you care for the people around you. Your mother couldn't have asked for a better son."

"Thank you, Master." Hal hugged his master and left the room. He ambled through the Jedi Temple's halls. He was on his way to the Meditation Garden. His mind was still thinking about what Plo Koon had told him. Was his mother proud of him? According to Obi-Wan, Hal's family wanted him to become a Jedi, so he could use his powers for the betterment of the galaxy. He had his doubts, but he trusted Obi-Wan and his master's words.

As he approached the garden's entrance, he felt a tremor and heard explosions and glasses shatter. Voices and shots came from the main passage.

When he entered the main passage, Hal encountered a squad of armed men. Hal pulled out his lightsaber and ignited it. The terrorists aimed their weapons at him and opened fire. Hal deflected their shot and killed two of them. He ran at the the men and his green blade slashed through one of the chests. He then thrusted his lightsaber at the other. The last one charged at him with a sword, but Hal simply Force pushed him through the window.

Hal contacted his master. "Master, come in! Master!"

"Hal, where are you?" Plo Koon asked.

"I'm near the main passage."

"Hal, I need you to meet me at the training ground."

"Yes, master."

On his way to the training ground, Hal ran into a patrol of men that were cornering a youngling. Hal Force pushed most of the patrol across the hall and jumped in front of the youngling. He slashed and thrusted the terrorists until they were all dead.

"Are you ok?" Hal asked the youngling.

"Yes. Thank you Padawan Hal." The girl thanked.

"Huh, you know my name."

"Every youngling knows about you. Master Yoda speaks very highly about you."

"What's your name?"

"Ahsoka Tano." She was a Togruta. Her skin was orange with white markings. Her eyes were blue and her montrals were small, a sign of her young age.

"I'll keep you safe until this is over. Come with me."

They ran through the temple and avoided the squads of men that were attacking the temple. They reached the training ground and met up with Plo Koon, Kit Fisto, Cin Drallig, and Mace Windu. They were defending one of the entrances to the temple from various waves of men the same men that attacked him and Ahsoka.

Plo Koon saw Hal and Ahsoka and told them to find cover. They ducked behind one of the walls leading to the entrance and waited for him.

Plo Koon retreated to their location and took cover next to them. "I'm glad to see you're both alive."

"Who's attacking the temple, Master?" Hal asked.

"The Tev'al. You must take Ahsoka to the safe room and return to help us fend off their attack."

Hal acknowledged. He and Ahsoka ran back inside the temple. They moved quietly and entered an elevator that took them up to the highest level. They reached the safe room, but the entrance was blocked by the temple's debris.

"I don't think there's anyone here," Hal said. "Ahsoka, cover me while I move the debris."

As Hal lifted the debris, Ahsoka and he were ambushed by more Tev'al soldiers. Hal instructed Ahsoka to stay behind him and attacked the terrorists. One of the them came up Hal's back, but before he could shoot him, he was Force pushed by Ahsoka outside the temple. As he checked if more terrorists came their way, Hal was contacted by Master Yoda.

"Padawan, a mission for you I have."

"What is it, Master?" Hal asked.

"Gone missing, a group of younglings has. Find them, you must."

"But I have a youngling with me."

"If to be rescued those younglings are, show courage, both of you must. The only hope they have, you are."

"How are we going to rescue them?" Ahsoka asked.

Hal smiled. "Are you good with a lightsaber?"

"I'm a Jedi, of course I know how to use a lightsaber."

"I was just asking."

Hal and Ahsoka worked their way to Hal's quarters without being seen. They entered his room and Hal gave Ahsoka a spare lightsaber he had stored away. Before leaving the room, Hal contacted R7, Plo's astromech.

"Red, I need you to locate a missing group of younglings."

R7's beeps and whistles sounded through the commlink.

"Of course," Hal complained. "Then meet us at the communications center."

"What happened?" Ahsoka asked.

"The Tev'al are jamming R7's scanners. We're going to meet him at the communications center."

Hal and Ahsoka made their way to the communications center. On the way, they could see parts of the Jedi Temple in flames and starfighters engaged in dogfights. Gunships deployed troops in front of the Temple. Buildings near the Jedi Temple were up in flames and some had collapsed.

They entered the communications center and engaged several terrorists that were attempting to disable the Jedi Temple's connection to the HoloNet. Hal thrusted and slashed his lightsaber at the terrorists and killed most of them. One of the terrorists fired at Ahsoka, but she redirected his shot at him and killed him. Moments after, R7 entered the room. He was surprised by the terrorist bodies on the floor.

"We ran into some trouble, Red," Hal explained. "Get to work."

R7 plugged into the computer terminal and scanned the entire temple for the younglings. While R7 searched for the younglings, Ahsoka asked Hal why the terrorists were attacking the temple. Hal explained that long ago the Tev'al were part of the Republic, but after some time, they wished to separate from the Republic and create their own empire. The Republic denied their request due to their resource levels and a small civil war erupted. The Republic won and exiled what was left of the Tev'al to Carosi VIII. There, the last remnants of the Tev'al forged the Tevaron Empire, a terrorist government, and slowly took control of the Carosus system. They swore that they would be back to wreak havoc across the Republic.

R7 located the younglings and beeped in excitement.

"R7 says the younglings are inside the hangar," Hal said.

As they exited the communications center, a squad of terrorists attacked them. Hal closed the door with the Force, but the terrorists began cutting through it. Hal opened the ventilation shaft and indicated Ahsoka and R7 to enter. Before entering the ventilation system, Hal locked all Jedi transmissions, so the terrorists had a harder time jamming the signal.

Inside the vents, Hal contacted Yoda and informed him that the younglings were located on the hangar. Yoda told Hal to help them to the nearest safe zone. Hal, Ahsoka, and R7 navigated through the ducts until they were on top of the hangar. Through the shaft, they saw the hangar full of terrorists and five dead Jedi. R7 scanned the room and located the captured younglings. They overheard the terrorists say that they were waiting for a shuttle to arrive and transport the younglings to Carosi VIII, the capital of the Tevaron Empire, to be publicly executed.

"Red, I need you turn off the hangar lights and close the hangar door," Hal instructed.

R7 beeped and whistled, understanding the instructions Hal gave him.

"That way we'll cut off all illumination to the hangar and it'll be easier to move around undetected."

"But they'll know we're here." Ahsoka said.

"We'll have to deal with that."

Hal opened the shaft for R7 and pointed him to the hangar controls. R7 flew down and landed on the hangar. He hid from the terrorists and, without being caught, plugged into the controls. He closed the hangar door and cut the lights.

"What happened?"

"I don't know!"

"Turn on your flashlights and keep an eye out for any Jedi. They'll be searching for the younglings."

Hal and Ahsoka jumped down into the hangar and met up with R7.

"Good job, buddy." Hal patted the droid. "Now I need you to distract the terrorists while Ahsoka and I free the younglings."

R7 beeped and went to the terrorists. He told them that he had been sent to repair the lights and asked them to take him to the controls. A few of the terrorists followed R7 and cleared a way for Hal and Ahsoka.

They crouched through the crates and made their way to the younglings. As they carefully moved through a column of crates, a terrorist moved through the same column and pointed his light at their direction, but Hal was first to react. He hid behind a starship and Force pushed Ahsoka behind some crates. After the terrorist passed, they kept moving and reached the younglings.

They were being guarded by three terrorists. Hal knocked out two of the guard and distracted the last one so Ahsoka could take him out. They freed the younglings and helped them escape through the vents. They were very young. The oldest one seemed to be about Ahsoka's age.

As Hal was about to enter the vents, he heard R7 scream. He stopped and peeked over a crate to see what was going on. Three of the terrorists had their guns pointed at R7.

"He's a Jedi astromech!"

 _Not good_ , Hal thought. "Ahsoka, take the younglings to the safe zone. I'm going to get Red."

"I'll stay with you," Ahsoka said. "You need my help."

"Ahsoka, I need you to get them to safety."

"You promised me you'd stay with me until this was all over."

"What good will that be if you're dead? I need you out of here with the younglings."

"But you'll die!"

"That's an order. Get them to safety."

Ahsoka entered the ventilations and closed the shaft. She watched as her friend dodged the terrorists' eyesight and reached closer to R7.

Hal hid behind some starfighters and found R7. As he was going to take out the terrorists, the leader warned that the younglings were gone and three of their men were down. The hangar was placed in lock down and Hal remained hidden. Hal analyzed the situation and concluded that only by engaging the enemy would he be able to save R7.

The terrorists opened the hangar doors and a Tev'al transport landed. A Tev'al general debarked the ship with six bodyguards. Hal had heard rumors that those bodyguards had been specially trained to combat Jedi. They carried electrostaves and were very acrobatic.

Hal remained out of view, but his commlink started beeping when Plo Koon contacted him. Hal covered the commlink with his hand.

"Hal, come in. Hal, where are you?" Plo Koon's muffled voice sounded through the commlink.

"Why now, Master Plo?" Hal looked around, hoping that no one would hear his comm. If someone figured out his location, he would not make it out of that hangar alive, but he would die trying.

Hal deactivated his commlink. He turned around and two terrorists were pointing their weapons at him. Hal ignited his lightsaber and attacked the terrorists. He deflected their shots and decapitated one of them before disarming the other and throwing him out the hangar. The other terrorists began shooting at Hal and slowly surrounded him, but before they could shoot him down a voice commanded them to stop.

"Stop! This Padawan is mine."

The Tev'al general stepped forward and confronted Hal. He was almost double the size of Hal and much stronger. He wore a mask which he removed and revealed his heavily tattooed face.

Two terrorists brought a Temple guard and threw him in front of the general. The guard gasped for air and stared at Hal, asking for help. Hal ran to the guard. One of the terrorists tried to stop him, but Hal Force pushed him against a wall, killing him. Hal tried to help the guard, but the general shot him in the head while in Hal's arms.

"You'll regret that," Hal threatened. He ignited his lightsaber and stared down at the man.

The man laughed. "I'll kill you and hang your body atop the Temple with the rest of your friends. My name is Ghrikk Lokkar and I am your doom." He picked up the Temple guard's lightsaber pike and ignited it. "I have trained all my life in you Jedi arts. I will destroy you, youngling."  
"I'm a Padawan," Hal said. "At least get your facts right."

Ghrikk lunged at Hal. Their sabers clashed in a cracking frenzy. Green and yellow sparks combined in a test of power. Ghrikk was much stronger than Hal, but he wasn't Force sensitive. Hal Force pushed Ghrikk back and they both stared each other down. Ghrikk furiously charged at Hal, but his brutal strikes were parried and dodged. Hal's training in Form III and Form II allowed him to absorb Ghrikk's aggressive fighting style. Ghrikk thrusted at Hal, but Hal dodged it and cut the lightsaber pike in half. He Force pushed Ghrikk to the floor and lunged at him, but Ghrikk dodged his strike and grabbed Hal by the throat. He disarmed Hal and threw him on the floor.

"Let's see how you do without your lightsaber, weakling," Ghrikk said.

Hal stood up and assumed a fighting stance. Ghrikk laughed and charged at Hal with a flying kick. Hal dodged his kick and tried to punch him in the head, but Ghrikk grabbed his fists and kneed him in the stomach. He then grabbed Hal and threw him on the floor. Hal tried to stand up, but Ghrikk grabbed him and landed and uppercut on him, dropping Hal to the floor again.

"Not so impressive now, weakling," Ghrikk taunted.

Hal stood up. Using the Force, he positioned his lightsaber behind him. "Come on, I'm pretty sure you can do better."

Ghrikk turned around and charged at Hal. The Padawan jumped over Ghrikk and using the Force, ignited his lightsaber and pierced it through his abdomen. Ghrikk dropped on the floor, smoke coming from his abdomen.

"Kill him!"

Hal Force pulled his lightsaber. He began deflected their shots. Ghrikk's guards attacked him, but he defended well against their attacks. He impaled one of the guards in the chest and cut another one's head off. A guard tried to attack him from behind, but Hal Force pushed him against a starship. His lightsaber clashed against a guard's electrostaff and they locked in a battle. One of the terrorists shot Hal in the wrist and he dropped his lightsaber.

The guard electrocuted Hal and kicked him on the floor. He electrocuted the fallen Padawan again and watched as he screamed in pain and suffered.

Lying on the floor, Hal closed his eyes and accepted his fate to join his fallen brothers. He heard a lightsaber ignite. He opened his eyes and saw a green blade protruding from the guard's heart. The guard dropped to the floor.

It was Ahsoka! She had disobeyed Hal's instructions and returned to help him.

Hal grabbed his lightsaber and attacked the other guards. Ahsoka killed the terrorist soldiers that remained while Hal defeated Ghrikk's guards.

"I thought I told you to get the younglings to safety," Hal said.

"I did," Ahsoka responded. "And then I returned."

"That was unnecessary, I had it all under control."

"I'm sure you did."

Hal, Ahsoka, and R7 left the hangar and made their way to the Temple's Ziggurat roof. Upon reaching the roof, they encountered a bloody battlefield between Jedi and Tev'al soldiers. Hal's friend, Goota Tressk, was among the Jedi fighting. He and other Padawans were helping Master Baz Rahn and Master Vasto Vantai clear the roof.

Hal witnessed various soldiers mercilessly shoot his friend down. As he ran to his friend's aid, a Tev'al soldier detonated an explosive. The explosion's impact flung Hal back and he almost fell off the roof, but he managed to hold on. He Force jumped back onto the roof and saw Ahsoka on the floor. As he ran to her, another pillar exploded, and he fell on the floor.

Still down, Hal watched as the pillar crumbled on top of Ahsoka. He gathered all the strength he had, and Force grabbed the pillar. He pulled it towards him and dropped it next to Ahsoka. As he got up, he heard some men closing in on Ahsoka. He jumped in front of her and ignited his lightsaber. The men began shooting at Hal, but he deflected their shots and redirected them to the pillars on top of the men. The blaster bolts caused the pillars to collapse on the men and kill them.

Hal picked up Ahsoka and made his way to the training grounds. On the way, he saw various Tev'al ships retreat and leave the planet.

When he reached the training grounds, Hal saw Obi-Wan, Marx Miwa, and Shalla Miwa defeating what was left of the Tev'al forces. Obi-Wan and the two Padawans watched Hal limping towards them with Ahsoka in his arms. Hal fell in Obi-Wan's arms unconscious. The Jedi Knight immediately reached out to Plo Koon.

"Master Plo, I have your Padawan and the youngling," Obi-Wan informed. "But they need immediate medical assistance."

"Take them to the infirmary, I'll meet you there," Plo Koon instructed.

Obi-Wan picked up Hal and told Marx to pick up Ahsoka. They carried them to the infirmary, and with the help of a doctor, set them on separate beds.

Hal slowly opened his eyes. He was confised. The last thing he remembered was seeing Obi-Wan, Marx, and Shalla at the training grounds and now he was laying on a bed in the infirmary. On the bed next to him was Ahsoka, who was also beginning to wake up. Plo Koon, Yoda, Obi-Wan and Mace Windu entered the room. They greeted Hal and Ahsoka.

"How are you feeling," Obi-Wan asked.

"Could be better," Hal replied.

"The Tev'al forces are in full retreat and the Temple is secure," Mace informed.

"What were the casualties?" Hal asked the Jedi Master

"Until now, twenty-four Jedi are confirmed dead," Obi-Wan answered.

"Fear not, those whose lives were lost, in a better place they are now. Your efforts, many lives they saved." Yoda said. He turned to Ahsoka. "Great courage and strength in the face of evil you showed. Yes, hmmm."

"Congratulations are in order," Plo Koon said. "You protected your home and showed that you are worthy of being Jedi."

"Now you must rest," Obi-Wan said.

The four Jedi exited the room and left Hal and Ahsoka to recuperate from their injuries.

"We make a pretty good team," Ahsoka said.

Hal smiled. "Yeah we do. This might be the beginning of a very powerful friendship."


	4. Lothal Schism

" **Aggressive Negotiations"**

 **24 BBY**

The galaxy has entered a period of turmoil. Thousands of planets have seceded from the Galactic Republic and pledged loyalty to the Confederacy of Independent Systems, a newly formed government against the Galactic Republic. They believed the Republic had become corrupt and found the chaotic senate unable to respond to their needs and even not caring about them, as it would hinder their interests.

Due to the situation at hand, Chancellor Palpatine convoked a senatorial meeting. He also summoned all the members of the Jedi Council.

As a member of the Jedi Council, it was Plo Koon's duty to attend the meeting, even if he didn't enjoy it. He thought it would be a good experience for Hal to attend the meeting as well, so he could learn that there were more ways to resolve a conflict other than swinging a lightsaber. After all, the Jedi were peacekeepers, not warriors. They had been hired by the Republic to keep peace among its citizens not to fight wars.

During the meeting, Plo, Hal, and the other members of the Jedi Council watched as thousands of senators argued about what should be done. Some suggested going to war while others, like Senator Padmé Amidala, suggested more peaceful solutions. They were all interrupted by one of the senators. Her platform detached from the rest and she moved forward so she could be seen. She was very young for a senator, but nevertheless all eyes were on her.

"I am Senator Asha Nala of Kuat," the young girl began. "I come with a message from Senator Abano Ruellis of Lothal."

Chancellor Palpatine signaled his official to play the message.

"My name is Abano Ruellis," the man said. "My people have grown tired of the Republic's lack of aid in our time of need. Separatist groups have begun to form among the people." Everyone in the room stared intently at the hologram in their pods. "Our government still believes in the Republic, but if help is not sent soon, all those who support the Republic will soon perish."

Intense murmuring could be heard around the room as the hologram finished. Chancellor Palpatine called for order and allowed the young senator to finish.

Senator Nala informed the Senate that Abano was murdered moments after sending the message. "Senate, I beg you not to let this planet fall," she pleaded. "This is a great chance to show the galaxy that the Republic does care about its members."

"Very well," Chancellor Palpatine agreed. "I will speak with the Jedi Council and have two Jedi accompany you to Lothal, where you will root out these terrorists and deliver supplies to those that need it."

Back at the Jedi Temple, the Council held a meeting to discuss who they should send to Lothal.

"I believe we should send Obi-Wan," Mace Windu thought. "He already has experience with this kind of situation."

"Busy training Skywalker, Obi-Wan is." Yoda looked at Plo Koon. "Plo Koon, willing to take this mission would you be?"

Oppo Rancisis agreed with Master Yoda. "I agree. Master Plo is one of the most level-headed, calm and wise Jedi in the Order."

"Yes, Master," Plo Koon said as he stood up from his seat. "I will prepare immediately."

Before Plo Koon exited the room, he was stopped by Master Yoda. "Close to completing his training, your Padawan is. Become very powerful and wise, he has."

"I agree, Master. As a Padawan he has achieved the same power as most Jedi Knights," Plo Koon said.

"Take him with you," Master Yoda instructed. "His final trial, this might be."

Plo nodded in agreement and exited in search of his protégé.

Hal was at the Jedi archives with Ahsoka. Ever since the attack on the Temple, the pair became close friends and Hal volunteered to help Ahsoka with her studies. Being one of the smartest Jedi at the age of nineteen, his master also believed Ahsoka would benefit if Hal helped her in his free time. They were studying about Ilum and The Gathering. Ahsoka had turned twelve a couple of months ago and she was finally ready to take on the Gathering and find her kyber crystal.

"The most important thing when searching for your kyber crystal is maintaining patience and calmness and trusting that the Force and will guide you in the right direction," Hal said.

"Because if I lose my patience and calmness, I lose focus and it'll be harder to find the kyber crystal?" Ahsoka asked.

"Very good. You're a fast learner," Hal congratulated. "Who knows? Maybe you'll amount to something after all."

Ahsoka punched Hal in the arm and chuckled. "Not funny."

"I see you smiling."

Plo entered the room and walked up to the two Jedi. "Greetings, Little 'Soka."

"Greeting, Master Plo." The young Togruta got up from her seat and hugged Plo. "Hal is teaching me a couple of tricks that will help me in The Gathering."

"Very good. The Gathering is a very sacred moment for every youngling," Plo Koon said. "But I'm afraid Hal and I have been given a very important mission, so we will have to leave now."

Ahsoka sat down on the chair and looked at Hal. "I'm nervous. What if I don't find anything?"

Hal crouched to meet her face. "Hey, chin up. You're more than prepared for this. I believe in you."

Ahsoka looked at him and smiled. "Thanks for believing in me."

"When I come back you tell me everything about it." Hal hugged Ahsoka and left with Plo Koon.

"Interesting relationship you have with her," Plo Koon pointed out.

"Yeah, who knew something good could come out of the Temple attack," Hal said. "I'm lucky to have her as a friend and I want to help her."

"You are doing the right thing," Plo Koon assured.

On their way to the transport, Plo briefed Hal on the mission and their objectives. He also took a moment to congratulate Hal on his achievements as a Padawan. "Your progression as a Padawan has been one of the best the Order has ever seen. I am very proud of you, Hal."

"Thank you, Master," Hal replied. "I owe it all to you and your training."

Aboard Senator Nala's transport, Hal decided to meditate on the galactic crisis that was taking place. It came as a surprise to everyone. No one in the Republic or the Jedi Order expected thousands of systems to secede from the Republic and join the newly formed Confederacy of Independent Systems. What came as an even bigger surprise and something that deeply saddened Hal was that a former friend, one of the people who helped him settle into the Order and taught most of what he knew about dueling, Dooku, was the leader of this government and in a way the cause of this crisis. Even though he did not support Dooku's movement and his loyalty lied with the Republic, Hal did agree that the Senate sometimes turned a blind eye to those in need. In past missions with his master he had seen the poverty and crisis that some Republic planets endured.

A man entered Hal's quarters. He interrupted Hal's thoughts to make an announcement. "Master Jedi, the senator requests your presence in the dining hall. Dinner is served."

Hal opened his eyes and glimpsed at the man. "I'll be over in a moment.

Hal arrived at the dining hall and joined his master, Senator Nala, Evir Allerty and Commander Wolf. Evir was the senator's main assistant and Commander Wolf was her personal guard.

Senator Nala stared at him as he entered the room. "So glad you could join us Padawan Hal."

"The pleasure is all mine," Hal responded. "If the food tastes as good as it looks, I might sleep for the rest of the trip after eating."

The senator laughed and kept her eyes on him as he sat down and ate.

During dinner, they spoke about various political subjects. Hal wasn't too keen on the subjects, but he chimed in wherever he could, so he didn't seem rude. Plo Koon also wasn't very keen on politics, but he used whatever knowledge he had to continue the conversation and get to know his company better.

After eating, Hal retreated to his quarters to try and finish his meditation. As he sat down to immerse himself in his thoughts, he heard a knock, and someone entered the room.

"I've never seen a Jedi before," Senator Nala said curiously. "What's so special about you?"

Hal Force pulled a chair into her and she fell on it. He smiled and opened his eyes. "So, what do you think?"

Senator Nala stared at him from head to toe. "You're very…" She paused for a second. "Interesting," she finally said.

"You're a surprise as well," Hal said. "I've never seen a senator so young. How old are you?"

"I'm sixteen," Senator Nala answered. "I was elected as senator when my sister died."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Well, I'll leave you to whatever you're doing," She said. "I just wanted to take a closer look at you."

Hal smiled and nodded at the senator as she left the room. He finished what was left of his meditation and then laid on his bed to rest, but he was woken up by Commander Wolf's announcement that they had reached the planet. "There goes my rest," Hal sighed.

Hal, Plo, Senator Nala, Evir, and Commander Wolf disembarked the ship and were greeted by two government officials, Antar Varn and Cassus Trammer. Antar Varn informed that the governor was waiting for them inside the capitol.

As they walked to through the capital, Hal saw the horrifying state in which Lothal's government was. Hundreds of people living in the streets, the houses were small and poorly built, and most of the city was made up of small marketplaces that sold everyday necessities. The people were all dirty and most of them looked underfed. He heard a woman screaming in the distance. He quickly turned to the scream and saw two armed men trying to take her child away. Hal immediately activated his lightsaber and ran at the men. The two men began shooting at him, but Hal deflected their shots. He cut down the men's guns and using the Force, pulled them together and knocked them out.

"LSC," Antan Varn warned. "They keep slipping through our security."

"LSC?" Hal looked at the two men. "They look like normal civilians to me."

"That's what they want you to think," Cassus Trammer said. "Lothal Separatist Coalition. They're the reason you're here. We must get to the capitol quickly." He turned around and pointed at two of the guards escorting them. "You two, take these terrorists to be processed."

Inside the capitol, Hal, Plo Koon, and Senator Nala discussed the situation with Governor Ryder Azadi. He was worried about the state of his planet and warned that if nothing was done, his planet could fall in the hands of the Confederacy of Independent Systems.

"As you saw when you arrived, our situation is dire. Our cities are dirty, thousands of civilians are contracting mortal deceases, and we have no economic resources to rebuild."

"We saw," Hal said. "Why didn't you ask for help before?"

"Unfortuantely our situation is so bad that we couldn't afford to send our representative over to Coruscant. That is why he sent his message with Senator Nala."

"The situation is worse than what we imagined," Plo Koon acknowledged. "One of your officials mentioned something about the Lothal Separatist Coaltion. What can you tell us about them?"

"The LSC is our opposing government faction. They believe the Republic Senate is corrupt and blame our economic crisis on them," Governor Azadi explained. "Ever since the Confederacy of Independent Systems was formed, they have been sending supplies to the LSC, so they can organize a coup against my government. If that isn't bad enough, they storm our cities and take the men and boys as slaves and lab rats."

"This is why I brought with me Jedi Knights Hal Tokkara and Plo Koon," Senator Nala said. "They will help you eliminate this threat, and once they have done their part, the Republic will arrive with enough supplies to pull Lothal out of its crisis."

"Excellent. Tomorrow we will begin the hunt," Governor Azadi said. "You'll be staying in my personal residence to the east of the capital."

The group sent by the Republic arrived at the governor's residence and settled down. Hal entered his room and sat down on his bed. He was feeling anxious. The next day was Ahsoka's Gathering and he wanted her to succeed, but he knew that he had to focus on the mission, so he did what he always helped him, meditate. He sat on the bed with his legs crossed and closed his eyes, so he could immerse himself in his thoughts. He began analyzing everything he had seen today, but before he could meditate significantly, he fell asleep.

Senator Nala woke up earlier than normal. She was having weird dreams that she could not explain or understand. There was already daylight, so she got up from her bed and walked out to the balcony to take in the beauty. As she stared at the planet's nature, she noticed Hal standing atop a hill with his arms crossed behind his back. She immediately changed clothes and quietly, as to not wake anyone up, exited the residence. She greeted the people around the capital and made her way to the hill. When she reached the top of the hill, she stared at the young Padawan, but as she walked towards him, he stopped her.

"I wouldn't take another step if I were you," Hal said. "Look down, Loth-snake. Highly venomous."

"How did you–"

"I'm a Jedi," Hal interrupted. "I can sense danger among many things." He turned around and smiled at the senator. "What can I do for you, senator?"

"You can call me Asha," Senator Nala said.

"Well then, Asha, how can I be of your service?"

"I was wondering if you could accompany me on a walk outside the city walls," Asha said. "I usually start out my days by taking a walk in the morning with Wolf, but his asleep."

Hal agreed with a nod and the two began a walk through the outskirts of Capital City. They wandered through various hills and plains. They discussed past experiences such as Hal's life in the Jedi Order and Asha's struggles from being senator at a very young age.

"If you don't mind me asking, do you remember your parents?" Asha asked nervously, not knowing if it would affect the Padawan.

"Not really," Hal answered. "I do remember that they wanted me to join the Jedi Order so that my powers could be used to help the galaxy. I sometimes think about visiting, but the Jedi Order prohibits attachments and even though I don't believe in that, I don't know what my reaction would be if I learned that something happened to them or if I could control my feelings."

"So, you just ignore your planet and your people?" Asha asked incredulously.

"Not completely, I'm good friends with Senator Organa and frequently ask him how Alderaan is doing."

Asha raised her eyebrows in surprise. She didn't expect Hal to be from Alderaan. "I'm also very good friends with Bail. He helped me a lot during my childhood."

"How long have you been senator?" Hal asked.

"One year," Asha responded. "I don't have much experience, but I like helping out others whenever I can."

"If it helps, I think you're doing a pretty good job."

Asha's cheeks turned red, but she quickly dismissed it.

They continued walking through the plains until Hal came to a halt. He looked around with his eyes, as if trying to locate someone. "Stay close to me."

"What is it?" Asha asked. She stood close to Hal and only moved whenever he moved.

"I feel someone is watching us." He put his hand close to his lightsaber and continued scanning the plains. Suddenly he heard a shot and immediately pulled out his lightsaber, ignited it and deflected the shot headed towards him. A squad of soldiers closed in on them, their guns pointed directly at them.

"They sent Jedi to kill us?"

"Apparently so."

"Quick, kill him and take the senator."

"I don't think so," Hal said. He waited until the first soldier fired and then deflected his shot and attacked them. He was too fast for them, quickly disarming and if necessary, killing them. He cut down their weapons, but they attacked him with knives and punches. He cut them down and didn't stop until they were all dead. As he finished the last one, he was contacted by Plo.

"Hal, come in. Where are you? Have you seen the senator?"

"Yes, Master," Hal answered. "I was accompanying her on a walk, but we were attacked by what appears to be LSC forces. We're returning to the city now."

"Hurry up. Governor Azadi has summoned all of us immediately."

Hal deactivated his commlink and looked at Asha. "We better get going before more arrive."

"Agreed."

Hal and Asha arrived at the capitol and met up with Governor Azadi, Commander Wolf, Plo Koon, and Lieutenant Toah in the war room. Lieutenant Toah informed that a group of his scouts had located the LSC compound to the north of the planet. He also explained how he believed the best strategy of attack would be. "We have the element of surprise. If we commit all our forces and attack the base we could destroy it easily."

"I don't think that's the smartest play," Hal said. He brought up the compound's schematics and analyzed it. "The compound doesn't look that fortified, so it may be a trap. Committing all units to the attack would leave us exposed in other cities, which could lead to a deadly counterattack." Using his fingers, he pinched the schematics and zoomed in. "There." He pointed at the compound's power plant. "The pipe lines lead straight to the power plant. If we destroy the power plant, what defenses they have would be powerless."

"Very smart," Governor Azadi commented. "But we can't take any chances. We must commit all our forces to the attack and destroy the LSC once and for all."

"I disagree," Plo Koon intervened. He zoomed out of the power plant room and zoomed into the cells. "If a small group can infiltrate the base and free the prisoners, the combined forces of a prison riot and a company of soldiers would be enough to capture the compound."

"This is foolish!" Lieutenant Toah complained. "We can't be holding back knowing that this is all they have."

"That is what worries me," Plo Koon said. "That can't be the only compound they have."

"And not to be rude, but a Jedi probably can do what ten of your men can't," Hal added.

"I think the Jedi's plans can work," Asha said. "The Jedi are more than capable of capturing the compound and liberating your people."

After giving it some thought, Governor Azadi agreed with the Jedi. "Very well then. Until this conflict is resolved, I'm handing command of the army to the Jedi. We must attack while we have the element of surprise."

"I'll have the men ready to move out as soon as possible," Lieutenant Toah said.

Toah, Hal, and Plo Koon left the room, leaving Asha and Governor Azadi to discuss the Republic aid that would arrive once the LSC were dealt with. As Lieutenant Toah prepared organized a company of soldiers, Plo Koon spoke with his Padawan about the mission.

"I was thinking about what you said earlier that committing all our forces to the attack would leave the capital exposed and I have decided that I'll stay behind in case something happens. You'll lead the attack on the compound."

"Alone?" Hal nervously asked. "I've never led troops in my life. I'm not sure this is the best idea, Master."

Plo Koon put his hand on Hal's shoulder. "Hal, experience is the best teacher. How will you learn if you don't try it?"

"But this is different. I don't even know these men and I'm leading them into battle."

"If I didn't think you could do this, I wouldn't put the lives of all those men in your hands," Plo assured.

"Thanks for trusting me. I won't let you down."

"I know you won't."

Hal, Lieutenant Toah, and the rest of the men arrived at the compound by noon. They took cover behind some rocks and awaited Hal's command. Hal told Lieutenant Toah to select two of his best men to scout ahead with them.

"Ommar! Auros!" Lieutenant Toah called. "You're coming with us to scout ahead for an opening.

"Yes, sir!" The two men shouted.

Hal, Lieutenant Toah, Ommar, and Auros used various rocks and trees around the compound as cover until they reached the compound's walls unseen. Hal began touching the wall and feeling it to locate an opening. When he felt an opening. He pulled out his lightsaber and cut a hole on the wall. Using the Force, he slowly and quietly pulled out the piece of metal and set it on the floor. They infiltrated the base and entered the pipe lines. They worked their way through and found the power plant room. Before entering the room, Hal sent Lieutenant Toah back to the rest of the men and ordered him to wait for his signal to commence the attack. Hal, Ommar, and Auros set explosives all throughout the room. They left the room through the pipe lines and traveled all the way to the prison cells. Once they were at a safe distance, Hal detonated the explosives.

The massive explosion coming from the compound was enough for Lieutenant Toah to realize they had to begin the attack. He motivated his men and charged at the compound. Dozens of men began shooting at them, but since all their defenses were deactivated, Lieutenant Toah and his men managed to barge in and began killing any LSC soldiers in sight.

Hal, Ommar, and Auros took advantage of the LSC forces distraction and began freeing the prisoners. While opening the cells, he realized most of the prisoners were scared and unwilling to help them capture the compound. This would be a great hindrance to the plan, as Hal banked on the combined forces of the prisoners and Lieutenant Toah's men.

"How can we help?" One of the prisoners finally asked.

Hal turned around and looked at the man. "I thought you'd never ask. What's your name?"

The man stepped forward. "My name is Ephraim Bridger. We were taken from our homes and brought here to work as slaves as be tested on."

"Ephraim, do you think you can rally the men and help us take the compound? We were sent here to free you and defeat the LSC forces, but we can't do it without you," Hal explained.

"They trust me with their life, I'm sure if I talk to them they'll help," Ephraim said.

He gave a commlink to Ephraim "Once you and your people are ready, contact me." He signaled at Ommar and Auros. "Let's go help Lieutenant Toah."

Hal, Ommar, and Auros made their way to the courtyard. When they exited the cells, they stumbled upon the main battlefield. The main LSC forces were being pushed back as the might of Lieutenant Toah's company ravaged its enemy. Hal, Ommar, and Auros joined the fight and next to Lieutenant Toah, lead the battle.

As they gained the upper hand, their momentum was stopped by two LSC tanks. The tanks were ready to open fire and as it charged its cannon, a rocket hit it and it exploded. Hal looked up and saw Ephraim and the other prisoners firing at the tanks with rocket launchers. Suddenly hundreds of prisoners surrounded what was left of the LSC forces and the battle was over.

Hal ordered the men to arrest the surviving enemy soldiers and sent a squad to sweep the compound in search of any remaining enemies. The battle was won, the compound was secure, and the prisoners were liberated, but Hal still felt something was wrong. He had a feeling that there was still unfinished business. He had a puzzled look in his face. The compound had been captured far too easily. Considering this was supposed to be their headquarters, there was very little resistance.

"What is it?" Ommar asked. He noticed Hal's puzzled look. "We've captured the compound, yet you still seem troubled."

"Yes," Hal affirmed. "This was too easy. Very little resistance and security for what is meant to be their main compound."

"I was thinking the same," Ommar agreed. "Something is not right."

Hal's commlink began beeping intensely. It was Plo Koon. "What is it, Master?" He asked, almost sure of what his master was about to say.

"Return to the capital at once!" Plo Koon ordered. "The compound was a bait and we fell right into it. You were right, we were left to exposed and the whole LSC army is here. They have taken the capital, but I managed to escape with a few of the men. The senator and Governor Azadi are still inside."

"I knew it. This was far too easy," Hal said. He turned off his commlink and rushed to Lieutenant Toah. "Lieutenant, we need to get to the capital now. The LSC have taken over and Senator Nala and your governor are still inside."

Before leaving Lieutenant Toah and Hal armed the prisoners with specialized weapons and they immediately made way for the capital.

Upon reaching the base, Hal and the Lothal army took cover in the forest. Ommar gave Hal his electrobinoculars and Hal analyzed the area surrounding the capital. It was all too quiet for his liking. "It's too quiet. I don't like it," he said as he turned to face the men.

"This is ridiculous!" Lieutenant Toah exclaimed. "Our governor and your senator are being held captive and you're worried because it's too quiet?"

"Remind me who's in charge, Lieutenant?" Hal looked at him straight in the eye without blinking, serious expression in his face.

"You may be in charge, but I will not wait here, while my leader is on the verge of death," Lieutenant Toah insisted. "You're just a boy." He grabbed his weapon, stood up, and signaled his men to follow him.

His men had been trained their whole military careers to follow his orders and to be loyal to him and the governor above all else, so like good soldiers, they followed him. Some opted to follow Hal's advise and stayed behind with him, including Ephraim and all the other prisoners.

"What do we do now?" Ephraim asked. "We can't let them go alone, they need our help."

Hal took a deep breath. "Unfortunately, you're right." He stood up and signaled his men to push toward the city.

As they were catching up to Lieutenant Toah's squad, one of his men stepped on a mine. This caused all the other mines to be activated and LSC soldiers began attacking Hal and the others. In a matter of minutes, they were heavily outnumbered and forced to retreat. They entered the forest outside the capital and were surprised by Plo Koon and some Lothal soldiers that had escaped the capital.

"Master, you're ok!" Hal ran to his master and hugged him.

Ever since Hal entered the Jedi Order, Plo Koon was always there for him and Hal saw him as the father he never had. He cared deeply about Plo Koon and seeing him alive was a big relief.

"It's good to see you ok as well, my young Padawan," Plo Koon said. "I managed to sneak out with a couple of the governor's guards, but Senator Nala, Governor Ryder, Evir, Commander Wolf, and half of the Lothal army are still inside."

Hal called Ommar. The man arrived in an instant and stood next to the young Jedi. "Your orders, sir?"

"Master, this is Ommar. He is the best the governor's army has to offer," Hal said. "I'm confident he and I can infiltrate the capital and free Commander Wolf and the rest of the army, so we can take back the capital."

Plo Koon looked at both. He trusted his Padawan, but he couldn't understand how they were supposed to free half an army undetected. Nevertheless, he agreed to the mission. "Very well, Hal. If you can get the prisoners out of the city. Our combined forces would be enough to overwhelm their forces." He dispatched them immediately and returned to help the injured men.

Hal and Ommar carefully made their way to the capital walls. Hal cut a hole in the wall and they infiltrated the city without being seen. Ommar quickly guided Hal to the nearest clothing shop. They entered the shop and disguised themselves as civilians.

"What happened here?" Hal asked. "This is horrible." He contemplated the destruction that the capital had endured when they were gone. Many of the houses and small shops had been destroyed and the streets were empty.

"The LSC will do anything to leave the Republic," Ommar explained. "Plus, they hate us more than the Republic because we believe in your government. That's why they murder us, enslave us, and experiment on us. I don't understand how people can support them."

They reached the prison and encountered three guards at the main entrance. The guards stopped and aimed their guns at them. Hal tried to explain to the guards that they were lost, but the guards were having none of it, so he ignited his lightsaber and killed them. They entered the prison, but as they made their way to the cells, all civilians and LSC members were called to the capital for a public execution. Hal Force jumped and latched onto the second-floor railings. Ommar couldn't reach the second-floor railings, since he wasn't a Jedi, so Hal levitated him with the Force and held him in place while the LSC soldiers passed. When all the LSC soldiers left the prison, Hal dropped Ommar and jumped down.

Inside the cells, they found Commander Wolf and what was left of the Lothal army. Hal ran up to Commander Wolf. He lifted his cape to reveal himself and asked him about Senator Nala.

"I don't know," Commander Wolf answered. "We got separated when they captured us. If you can get us out of here, we might be able to take back the capital."

"We'll get to that," Hal said. "Once I get all of you out, leave the city through the vents and meet up with my master outside the city."

"We have a problem," Ommar announced. "We have no keys."

"Yes, we do!" One of the men chorused. "I took the liberty of stealing the keys from a guard."

The man gave the key to Hal. Cell by cell, Hal freed Commander Wolf and the Lieutenant Toah's men. Hal counted at least a century of men to help take back the city. He and Ommar led Commander Wolf and the others to the vents and helped them up. Once everyone was inside the vents, they left the cells in search of the governor and Senator Nala.

Once outside the prison, they began their search by taking a walk through the city, but they were interrupted by a soldier, who called them.

"You're supposed to be at the plaza!" The soldier mercilessly shouted. "What are you doing here?"

"Excuse us, sir," Ommar apologized. "Me and my little brother were on our way there now."

The soldier grabbed Hal by the arm and pushed him forward. "Move."

Hal looked back at the soldier and kept walking next to Ommar. "He is definitely not surviving the fight."

Ommar chuckled.

They arrived at the plaza and encountered a giant crowd consisting of LSC soldiers and citizens of the capital. They worked their way through the crowd and reached the front of the crowd. There, they realized that everybody had been called up to the plaza to witness the execution of Governor Azadi and Senator Nala.

"This isn't good," Ommar whispered.

"At all," Hal finished. "I need to contact my master."

"Good luck. We can't leave here without being shot and all communications have been jammed."

"Then I guess we're going to have to do this alone or trust that my master senses my actions.

One of the men on atop the stage in front of them called everyone's attention. "People of Lothal! Today I have in front of you a true traitor and a sorry excuse for a senator!" He grabbed Governor Azadi by the neck and raised him up. "This man's loyalty to the Republic has cost us our planet's economic stability!" He threw him abruptly on the floor. "He is nothing but a pawn of the Republic! A government that desires to keep us just for our resources!"

Hal listened to the man's speech attentively. In a way, he understood their reason to stand up against Governor Azadi. The main problem was that it wasn't really Azadi's fault as much as it was the Republic's. Hal also realized that the LSC's reasons for terrorizing loyal Republic citizens and officials had to do more with their opposing ideals and enmity more than the prosperity of the planet. Executing Governor Azadi and enslaving all those who supported the Republic would not help Lothal and it would certainly bring war to the planet, but that was why Hal was here, to stop the LSC and bring peace to the planet. He was a peacekeeper.

The man turned to Senator Nala and pulled her by the hair. Hal automatically moved his hand to his lightsaber but stopped and maintained his composure.

"This is what the Republic sends!" The man furiously shouted. "A girl!" With every word, the man's voice intensified and the look in his eyes darkened. "A sorry excuse for a senator that's supposed to resolve our issues!" The man threw Senator Nala on the floor and signaled his guards to grab her and Governor Azadi.

Hal analyzed the area. He looked around for weak points in the security and searched for an escape route that would get the governor and senator out of trouble. He then closed his eyes and concentrated on the Force. He and his master had practiced communicating through the Force before, but they had never tried it in a mission. "I hope this works, Master," he whispered.

Ommar looked at him intently. He had no idea what the Jedi was doing. All he could think about was that his governor was about to be executed and his friend was just standing there with his eyes closed.

Hal finally opened his eyes. He looked at Ommar, who was already ready to put a laser inside the man's skull. "I wouldn't do that," Hal advised. "You'll get your kill, but you'll also get us both killed."

"I would happily die for my governor," Ommar answered.

"And I admire that, but I wouldn't. I'd like to reach Knighthood, at least, before I die," Hal joked. He always found time to joke around. Even in the worst of situations, he would still joke around with the people around him. "Be patient. Help will arrive."

A group of soldiers entered the stage and formed a line in front of the senator and governor. They aimed their guns at them and waited for their commanding officer's order to pull the trigger. The officer raised his hands, but before he could signal the execution, Plo Koon, the Lothal army, and Ephraim's men barged into the capital, guns blazing.

"Right on time, Master." Hal ignited his lightsaber and jumped onto the platform. With a raise of his palm, he flung the line of soldiers off the stage and with his lightsaber deflected the shots of the remaining enemies. Not wanting to risk the governor or senator's life, he killed what remained of the LSC soldiers near them. "Stay close! We need to get you out of here."

"Next to the capitol I have a bunker," Governor Azadi said. "We'll be safe there."

"Good, let's go."

Hal, Governor Azadi, and Senator Nala worked their way through the battle. Hal deflected and the laser shots that threatened their lives and killed the LSC soldiers that stood in their way or got too close.

"Stay here." Hal instructed. "I'll have a squad come retrieve you once it's safe."

"Don't get killed," Senator Nala worriedly cautioned.

"Thanks for the advice," Hal said with a smile. "I'll keep it in mind." He left once the governor had closed the door.

"Sir, we've reestablished communications across the capital," Lieutenant Toah announced through the commlink.

"Good. Let's finish this once and for all."

"Hal, I need your help in the plaza," Plo Koon said. "They've brought tanks and are decimating our forces."

"On my way, Master. Just try to stay alive so I have something to save."

Hal rushed through to the plaza. When he arrived, he witnessed various tanks surrounding Plo Koon and his squad.

"Sir, I have something that might help." Ommar arrived with two men. They all were equipped with rocket launchers.

"Quick, take out those tanks!" Hal ordered.

Ommar and the other two soldiers kneeled into firing position and aimed the launchers at the tanks. They took a while to lock onto the tanks, but as soon as they were clear to fire, they pulled the trigger. Three massive rockets traveled through the air and right into the tanks. The tanks went up in flames and pieces flew everywhere.

Hal and Ommar regrouped with Plo Koon and his men and they continued the battle to take back the capital. All civilians had run into hiding as soon as Plo Koon barged through the capital walls. All that remained were LSC soldiers, Ephraim and his fellow prisoners, the Jedi and the Lothal army. Their combined forces managed to push back the LSC forces. They had destroyed the tanks so all that was left to deal with were the infantry.

"Commander Wolf, flank them from the right," Plo Koon ordered. "Lieutenant Toah, flank them from the left. Hal, you and I will lead the charge through the middle. We'll have them surrender before the day ends."

They divided the troops and attacked them from various positions and angles. Before nightfall, they managed to sweep through the capital and what little LSC forces remained surrendered immediately. What choice did they have? Hundreds of men aimed their guns at them. Fighting would've been ridiculous and surely gotten them killed.

Hal and Plo Koon arrived at the bunker with a squad of men. They opened the door and retrieved the senator and governor from the bunker.

"Governor, are you ok?" Plo Koon asked.

"Thanks to you, I am," Governor Azadi thanked.

"All part of the job," Hal said.

"Sir, we should get back to the plaza," Ommar exhorted. "Our medics will help you."

They returned to the plaza. Ommar and Auros took the governor and senator to a designated infirmary, where medics patched them up. Hal and Plo Koon regrouped with Commander Wolf and Lieutenant Toah.

"We've received a transmission from Jalath. The remaining LSC officials have been arrested and their army has been dealt with," Lieutenant Toah said. "We've won."

The following morning, as Plo Koon, Hal, and Governor Azadi assessed the damage caused by the battle, Republic forces arrived at the capital. Four ships landed outside the capital and men from the Judicial Forces unloaded supplies and building materials. Senator Amidala accompanied them.

"Senator Amidala, this is quite the help you've brought," Governor Azadi said, baffled.

"Indeed," Amidala began. "The Republic laments how they treated your government. We have brought building materials and supplies to help you rebuild." She smiled and turned to the two Jedi. "Master Plo, Padawan Hal, Master Yoda has ordered both of you back to the Jedi Temple."

"Then we shall leave immediately," Plo Koon responded.

Before leaving for Coruscant, Hal was stopped by Governor Azadi. "Young one, take this." He gave Hal a box.

Hal opened the box and revealed a lightsaber hilt, the shiniest he had ever seen.

"It is made of Kranium," Governor Azadi explained. "Very powerful metal. A gift for your service to our planet. Without you we would have certainly perished."

"It's an honor," Hal said. He bowed in respect to the governor and boarded the ship with his master.

The Republic shuttle arrived at Coruscant by nightfall. Hal and Plo Koon disembarked the shuttle and were greeted by Master Yoda and Ahsoka, who had pleaded the Grand Master to let her come with him.

"A success, I heard your mission was. Hmmmm," Master Yoda said.

"Yes, Master. They were tougher than we thought, but our combined forces defeated the opposition," Plo Koon explained.

"Your briefing the Council awaits," Master Yoda looked at Ahsoka and smiled. "But for now, good news for both of you, Young Tano has." He turned around began walking to the hangar entrance.

"How'd it go?" Hal asked Ahsoka.

Barely holding her excitement, Ahsoka pulled out a kyber crystal. "I passed! It was easier than I thought."

"I'm so proud of you," Hal said as he kneeled to meet Ahsoka's eyes. He gave her a pat in the head and looked at his master.

"Very good Little 'Soka," Plo Koon said. "You're turning out to be quite the Youngling."

"Have you built your lightsaber yet?" Hal asked.

Ahsoka stuttered. "Not exactly. I haven't found a hilt that fits my style."

"Maybe I can help." Hal said. He stood up and reached into his backpack. He pulled out the box that Governor Azadi gave him. "I received this hilt during my mission. I have no use for it, so you can have it. Think of it as my gift for obtaining your kyber crystal."

Ahsoka received the box and opened it. Inside was a sleek and shiny lightsaber hilt. She picked it up and examined it. "I love it. It's very shiny."

"It's made of Kranium," Hal said. "A very powerful metal."

"We must be on our way, Ahsoka," Plo Koon said. "We have a very important meeting with the Council."

Ahsoka thanked Hal for the lightsaber hilt and hugged him and Plo Koon.

Inside the Jedi Council Chamber, Plo Koon and Hal stood in the middle, surrounded by the other members of the Jedi Council. They had been called to hear the Council's decision regarding Hal's Knighthood. Plo Koon, being a member of the Council, already knew the answer, but nonetheless he stood in the middle to accompany his Padawan.

"Padawan Hal, become one of the best Padawan the Order has ever seen, you have," Master Yoda began. "Many Knights within this Temple, your intellect surpasses."

"Your skills have greatly improved under Master Plo," Mace Windu added. "He told us of your heroics on Lothal."

"Leading an army into battle, saving the governor, and bringing peace to Lothal proves you are indeed a peacekeeper and worthy to be a Jedi Knight," Ki-Adi-Mundi said.

"Congratulation, young one. Achieved knighthood, you have," Master Yoda announced. "Prepare for the ceremony, you must."

"Thank you, Masters." Hal said. He was filled with excitement. His ascension to Jedi Knight meant he was one step closer to becoming a Jedi Master, and if he excelled as Jedi Master, he could be admitted into the Jedi Council. That was his goal. Joining the Jedi Council and helping the galaxy as much as he possibly could.

The following day, Hal and Plo Koon arrived at the Hall of Knighthood. Before entering, Plo Koon stopped Hal.

"Hal, once you are knighted, we must leave our roles as master and apprentice," Plo Koon began. "It is time we became brothers."

The doors opened revealing the Hall of Knighthood. Hal entered with Plo Koon into the darkness of the room. Hal walked up to the middle and what light was left from outside, vanished when the doors closed.

He was suddenly surprised when all the members of the Council revealed themselves around him by igniting their green and blue lightsabers. Hal smiled and looked around. He stared at Plo Koon, who gave him a nod of encouragement.

"Step forward, Padawan," Master Yoda instructed.

Hal walked up to Master Yoda and kneeled. The Jedi Masters surrounding him lowered their blades and pointed at him.

"Hal Tokkaa, by the right of the Council, by the will of the Force, dub thee I do, Jedi Knight of the Republic," Master Yoda said as he cut down Hal's Padawan braid.

Hal stood up and stared at the Council members. This would be a moment he would treasure forever. He was finally a Jedi Knight.


End file.
